To Marry, To Bed
by halifax625
Summary: After the Last Battle a New Marrige law is put in action, to have every single Muggleborn to Marry and produce an heir for every Pureblood. Soon Hermione and Malfoy are forced into a marriage together. But Hermione's not going down without a fight! H/D
1. Chapter 1

To Bed, To Marry

Chapter One

"Hermione? My I have a word with you dear?" Mrs. Weasley called from the kitchen.  
She probably just wanted to talk about Hermione's job at the Ministry or something, or checking on Harry and Ron from time to time.

It was a year after Voldemort was defeated. Ginny and Luna were in there 7th year at Hogwarts, and Hermione, Ron, and Harry had gotten jobs at the Ministry of Magic. Harry and Ron were Aurors, while Hermione had gotten a job as Muggle Communications. Now that Voldemort was defeated, communication between Muggles and Wizards was very limited and scarce, and her job was one of the most important.

Hermione walked into the kitchen and sat down in one of the chairs, while Arthur and Molly had turned toward her, and held hands.

"Hermione, dear, have you seen the prophet today? I know you like to stay out of those affairs, and focus on your job, but I'd like for you to take a look." Mrs. Weasley said, handing the Prophet to Hermione.

She read the Headlines carefully.

**"New Pureblood-Muggle-born Law"  
Due to the new reign of the Magical world under control and stable. The Minister of Magic has passed a new law, creating a mixing of the two bloods. Several riots have occurred, on both the Pureblood and Muggle born side. The law states this:**

_For every single pureblood wizard or witch, they will be married to a muggle born witch or wizard by Ministry degree. The distribution will began in 1 week, unless a proper pair is already decided to marry and produce an hier which will have to be produced in the 2 following years of the marriage. The binding will have to take place during the first night, regardless.  
The 'binding' as it is now called, is sexual intercourse. Read more on page six, with the official press release with the Ministry of Magic."_

Hermione's breathing was getting faster as she read. "I have to marry and have sex with someone in the next week??? And then have there child"  
She questioned as she looked into Mr. and Mrs. Weasleys eyes.

"I'm sorry Hermione. We wish it wasn't this way, Arther has already tried talking to the Minister and everything. There's no way out of this, and the consequence is death. I'm so sorry."

"Who? Who am I to marry??" She was in tears by now. Tears of hatred, tears of denial, tears of vunerability, knowing she would no longer be a virgin a week from now.

"We left it up to you to choose the best choice, so a wizard isn't chosen for you during the distribution."

"Please, . Tell me you've thought of somebody for me, I can't do this alone." She pleaded, tears staining her cheeks.

"As a matter of fact, I did have an option, but I knew you wouldn't approve, so i put it out of my mind." She stated, her eyes shifting over to Mr. Weasley who obviously knew of her choice.

"Who? I'll choose who you suggest. Regardless of the person," She was desperate, trusting the Weasley's decision.

"Draco Malfoy." Mrs. Weasley stated sadley.

"Draco Malfoy??" Hermione whined. "HIM?? Fine, when? Give me a date that I have to ruin my life with." She burst into tears and was sobbing uncontrollably at this point.

"We have tried to prolong the inevitable, as long as we can. If you complete the binding in the first night, you can avoid actually getting married till the 3rd week of the month, The night before you leave on the train to Hogwarts, Arthur knew about it before everybody else in the Ministry we had already talked to Narcissa about it as a back up plan, and she thinks it would be the best option, now that Lucius is gone, and won't be returning until his sentence is up, you can live safely in the Malfoy Manor. She says he's a really lovely boy deep inside..." was looking at for back up but he said nothing but looked at the girl in front of them who's life they had just ruined.

Hermione thought, today was Friday night at this point of the evening. Almost Saturday, she had a little bit over a day till she was forced to have sex with someone she hated, someone she loathed.

She tried to get herself under control while she said her next words forcefully. "OK, then. I will marry Draco Malfoy against my will. But i will not, will not! see him until the day of the wedding at the alter!" She yelled, as she got up and walked up to Harry and Ron's room to tell them the terrible news. Not knowing that tomorrow she would be living in the Malfoy Manor, against her will.

"God Hermione! This is terrible!" Harry exclaimed. "Malfoy, Draco Malfoy? The prat from school that we haven't seen sine Voldemort's defeat? I'm so sorry" Harry comforted Hermione as he put his arm around her shoulder and rubbed deep circles in her skin, as he tried to slow her sobbing.

"If he tries anything terrible, I swear Hermione. Me and Harry will hex him into the next century"  
Ron said, as if it made her feel any better.

"It's going to be OK Hermione" Harry said as she cried herself to sleep in his arms.

Hermione woke up the next morning to Mrs. Weasley constant banging on the door. "Hermione! Wake up dear, we have to start packing your thing this morning to send over to the Manor!" She yelled at a groggy Hermione, who somehow resided in her bed. Probably by Harry carrying there in the middle of the night.

Hermione stayed speechless as she got up and walked to the door in her over sized T-shirt that hung off of one shoulder, and her shorts that barley showed under her shirt.

"Today? Can't we pack tomorrow?" She pleaded, her eyes still hurting from last nights realization of betrayal by the Ministry and there new policy. She didnt even believe it was true until 2am that morning.

"Today, we are sending your stuff over tonight, and your going to spend the rest of your summer over there to talk to Draco and get to know him better before the wedding and the beginning of school." She said while retrieving her trunks and suitcases, and did a quick spell to start packing her things.

"I believe i told you last night that I wished to not see him till day of the wedding!" I yelled.

"Well you have no choice in the matter. So put on something appropriate and meet everyone in the kitchen for breakfast."

Tears sprang to her eyes again, she couldn't believe this was happening to her. She couldn't She put on a pair of ripped jeans and a white tank top, and did a straightening spell on her hair and applied some eyeliner and shadow, then made her way down to breakfast; as she left her room to be packed by Mrs. Weasleys spells.

Downstairs at breakfast nothing was different to Hermione, Ron and Harry were angry and taking their anger out on the food. Nothing unusual there, but Ginny, who was beaming at Hermione as she walked into the kitchen.

"What?" Hermione asked, ready to get Ginny's game over with so she could go and ruin her life in mere hours.

"I'm just thinking about how lucky you'll be in a half of a day." Ginny whispered.

"WHAT?!?" Hermione screamed. "How will I be lucky to live with the stupid prat!"

"Think about it Hermione," Ginny whispered as the room cleared out, except for Fred and George who were fairly entertained. "You know his reputation at school, great in bed, brilliant at shagging." George and Fred choked at the last word and burst out laughing.

"Hear that Fred," George said. "Brilliant at shagging, it seems here we have a virgin in out presence."

Fred laughed at this, "Hermione, our dear friend, are you telling us you've NEVER been shagged"  
Hermione blushed red at the idea, of her having sex with somebody.

"I'm not saying anything....I'm.....I'm...." She couldn't get out the word virgin.

"Look at that Fred, at least we know now shes never slept with Harry or Ron for that matter"  
He said laughing.

"George, I do believe we've made Mrs. Granger blush enough for one evening. Although she should be used to the idea of somebody touching her like that," Laughed Fred, as Hermione picked up her wand ready to hex both of them; but they were quicker and apparated out of the room.

The rest of the evening went the on pretty much the same, Fred and George not letting her live down the fact that she was a virgin, Ron and Harry thinking up spells to hex Malfoy with when he made the wrong move, and Ginny looking up at here as if she was the luckiest women in the world.

Mrs. Weasley had packed all her things and had them out by the fireplace before Hermione had said her goodbyes.

"We'll see you agian, the wedding, and the day after, you'll be at Hogwarts with us again!" Harry said as Hermione cried and rushed into his arms, Harry then passed her into Ron's arms as she clung to him begging him not to let her go.

"Remember my promise 'Mione." Ron whispered as he kissed Hermione's forehead. "Just think Hermione," Fred started hugging her, as she looked up at him to finish the sentence she was passed onto George who finished the sentence for him.

"In 8 hours you won't be a virgin anymore." George grinned proudly as Hermione reached for her wand, until she felt Ginny pull her away from George and tackled her into one of her big bear hugs

"Write me?" She asked. "Every chance I get" Hermione replied, sobbing.

"OK now Hermione. Were off to the Manor," Mrs. Weasley said hopefully gabbing 3 of Hermione's suit cases and stepping into the fireplace, "Come on dear." She urged Hermione, as Hermione grabbed the rest of the bags and stepped into the fireplace next to Mrs. Weasleys. "Malfoy Manor." Said Mrs. Weasley clearly and in a 'pop' Mrs. Weasley and Hermione were in the Living Room with Narcissa and Draco Malfoy; who looked like they were in a very heated argument.

It was huge, there was a huge fireplace with a stone backgroud and black walls with a chandelier hanging from the ceiling above the Malfoy's head's. There was a bar with many types of Muggle liquor, and it looked like some of it was set on the table in front of Draco and his mother. There were a couple shot glasses in front of Draco with a beer, and a glass of scotch was in front of Narcissa fully drunk. They were definatley talking about the arrangement.

"Good afternoon, Molly" said Narcissa to Mrs. Weasley, "it's lovely to see you again. And Hermione!" She exclaimed, "You've grown up so much from what Draco has told me, I assure you, you've made a fine choice." She said glancing at Draco who took another drink out of his beer bottle, finishing it off, and leaving the bottle empty on the table.

Hermione looked at Draco, as he met his eyes, and Draco stared at her. Hermione was wearing her low rise tight ripped jeans, with a tank top that clinged to her skin while showing off her waist line and her cleavage, she wore a pair of flip flops and had her hair straightened.

Draco on the other hand no longer wore gel in his hair, so it looked messy and shaggy to the point that it hid his eyes unless he tilted his head to the right direction. He wore a pair of dark ripped jeans and flip flops with a black shirt that had paint on it. Hermione and Draco were thinking the same thing as they sized them up. They both had grown up in the past year and they both looked hot.

Two 'pops' were heard in the room as two little house elfs greeted Hermione and Mrs. Weasley, and asked politely were Hermione would like the bags to be relocated to.

Hermione turned to Narcissa for instruction.. "Oh hm, pinky how about you put those in the room across the hall from Draco's?" Narcissa said casual and Draco walked over to the bar to get him another beer.

'It's going to be a long night.' Draco thought popping the top off of his beer and taking another sip.

About 2 hours after Hermione's arrival, had left and Draco, Narcissa, and Hermione were sitting on the couch together, staring at each other.

Narcissa was the first to leave, saying as it's 10 o'clock it was time for her to turn in. She wished Hermione a good night sleep, and told Draco to be on his best behavior, and he snorted as his response.

As Narcissa aparated out of the room, Draco stood up and looked at the stair case. "Were suppose to be learning about each other before the wedding." He sighed. " And were not getting anywhere looking at each other so I'm going to go up to my room, you can join me if you want." He raised his eyebrows looking at her.

She knew what his invitation was to, shagging. But he doesn't seem like the type to turn towards a women and just ask plain out, do you want to go up to my room and have sex.

"I'll join you Draco," Hermione said calmly. " To TALK, and nothing else." Hermione said as she walked towards him and stood next to him. "How do we get there?" she asked. as she walked next to Draco.

He hooked arms with her, and said " since your new, I'll show you around tomorrow, tonight we apparate." He said and linked her hand with Hermione, she blushed at his touch.

In a second she was standing in a huge room, everything in this house was huge, There was a king size bed with a black comforter at the end of the room. About the bed on the wall were a series of huge windows with black curtains over them. This explained why Draco was so pale.  
At one side of the room were two more doors, one leading to an oversize closet, and another leading to a over sized bathroom. On the other side of the room opposite of the closet and bathroom was a long bar with several shot glasses laid out on the counters with a mini fridge on the floor next to the bar.

"Wow,"Hermione breathed. Draco appeared suddenly in the room, and walked over to the bed. "Join me?" He looked different, nothing like he did at Hogwarts, he looked like he wanted her. And only her. 'Snap out of it', Hermione said. 'Remember, he's done this with plenty of girls, and they just give it up. Your not going down without a fight' She told herself.

"Won't you join me?" he asked agian, pulling Hermione out of her mental argument. "No," she whispered and started glancing around the room. "Hermione, look at me," He said, she knew it wasn't a suggestion, it was a command. But she didn't obey. Instead she heard him get off the bed and walk toward her.

He grasped her chin and tilted it up, water threatening to gather in her eyes.  
"Look at me," he said again, this time more forceful. And this time she complied. She looked up at him, his gray eyes piercing into her brown ones, His shaggy hair was hanging over his eyes and his pale cheeks.

"Are you a virgin?" He asked, wondering about her reaction to his question. He saw a blush slowly start to tint her cheeks, and work it's way down her neck.

"Why would you ask me that, you shouldn't be asking me that..." She repeated over in her head while saying it out loud. His touch was light as he moved his hand from her chin down to her hand to meet his. The second his hand touched hers she pulled away and turned around.

"I have to go, show me my room." She asked quickly, she's never been in a more compromising position in her life. She thought she could do it. She thought she could have sex with him, she thought just maybe she'd forget about his and her reputation and do as the law asked her too. After all she was going to be marrying this person for the rest of her life. She was going to be a Malfoy.

She waited till a reply to which she finally heard her answer. "No, Granger." he growled over the whole sympathy part of it.

"What?" she turned around. Did he just tell her that she couldn't leave the room. " I believe I asked you a question, Granger. And it's very rude not to reply." He said taking a step toward her, his eyes tearing into hers. She started blushing, when she realized how close they were.

Her voice was shaking. She was almost in tears. "Yes," she breathed.

She looked up into his eyes, they were playful, and he had a smirk plastered on his face. "What?" He said. "You want your first time to be good? I can do that." He said confidently, starring down at Hermione; who blushed even more at this.

"Did you want your first time to be rough?" He questioned searching her eyes as he grabbed her wrists and held them above her head and pinned her against the wall and himself, pressing every part of her, into every part of him. "I can do rough." He said smirking, as her breath hitched as she felt his rather big and growing problem in his crotch.

"You want your first time to be special?" He bent down and wrapped her arms around his neck, while he wrapped his arms around her waist and picked her up and started kissing down her neck to her ear.  
Her breathing had gotten slower and Draco knew she was scarred and nervous at this point. He bent down and whispered in her ear, "I can do special." He said breathing huskily in her ear. She squirmed againist his body.

AN: So I changed a couple things in this story, Yes i kept both of the twins alive. yes it's the whole betroathed idea of a Ministry Muggleborn-Pureblood law, but I want it to be more, I want it to be a growing relationship. Draco's going to be about the same in the story as he is in my other stories, way more experienced than Hermione and seductive. While hermione is going to be the innocent one. Yes there is going to be some sex scences coming up in the next couple of chapters, so I might have to change the rating but whatever. Let me know if you like it(: READ&&REVIEW!!! ps. note that Lucius is notttt dead :) just in Askaban


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

WARNING: SEX SCENE IN THIS CHAPTER! (:

She squirmed against his body, she felt everything of his at that very moment. She trailed her eyes up his body until they met once agian with his playful eyes.

"I ummm.....have to go." She said as she quickly ran under his arms and escaped his grasp. She made a run for the he was quicker, he grabbed her by her arm and held her, preventing her from leaving the room.

"Where are you going?"He asked teasingly, "This is your bedroom now as well as mine." He smirked as she felt his grip loosen, until he was no longer touching her.

"Now go and sit on the bed, so we can have our talk, just like you promised." He laughed as he made his way to the bathroom. He slipped inside and Hermione heard the water run, as he began to brush his teeth. She then realized that this was going to happen. She was going to have sex with Draco Malfoy because of some law.

she despised giving herself away like this. she thought back to everything Ginny and Lavender have told me about sex. I recall us having an incredibly large conversation one evening about orgasms, or lack there of.

_"Wait!" Said Lavender, gawking at Hermione because of her latest statement. "Are you actually telling me, Hermione, that you've never had an orgasm?" Hermione's face blushed bright red with color at Lavender's question._

_"Well...ummm...yes that's exactly what I'm saying." Hermione said softly. Her lack of sexual experience was no surprise to Ginny or Lavender at that point, but they had hope she at least had the pleasure of feeling something as great as that!_

_But they were wrong. Oh were they so wrong. The farthest that Hermione has ever gone with a guy was kissing._

_"You can't be serious!" Lavender squealed, "Oh my god! You've never even like tried to give yourself one?" She asked, awaiting Hermione's response._

_Hermione's face reddened at the thought. Masturbation? Ummmm NO! Never, she was to shy with herself to even think about that, let alone tell other people she had._

_"Ummm no, Lavender. Which explains why i've never had an orgasm." Hermione said softly. "But can you tell me what it's like?" Hermione knew that neither Lavender nor Ginny were virgins, Ginny had lost hers to Harry sometime after the war, and the same with Ron and Lavender._

_"Well," Ginny began, "Most of the time you'll only get one orgasm when having sex." Ginny stated 'a matter of factually'._

_"Why only one? Can't you have multiple ones?" Hermione asked, I mean why go through so much pain and only have one, when you could have many?_

_Lavender and Ginny both laughed. "You see Hermione, by the time the guys actually in you and starts on his own orgasm, he's barley thinking about yours. The only thing he's concerned about is getting himself off. Most girls have to take care of themselves." Said Ginny._

_"Yeah," Lavender agreed "You actually lucky if you get one. It depends on how willing your partner is to satisfy your own needs, rather than their own."_

As she was pulled back into reality by hearing the water turn off, she started thinking. What if she didn't even get an orgasm? What if he was selfish and only wanted to get himself off? Maybe she didn't WANT sex if it didn't entitle something for herself! Did the ministry ever think that it was ok for them to have sexual intercourse and for her not to get her first orgasm? NO!

She saw Draco walk back into the room in only his boxers, and her eyes trailed up and down his body. He was tall, and going into their 7th year in school he had to be 6'1. He had slender but yet muscular legs, and abs. Oh my god, he had an amazing stomach. His six pack had a V leading down into his......well his area. His chest was lovely, and his hair had grown out and was messy in a good way.

When her eyes finally met his, he was smirking. "What were you thinking about? I mean, before you started checking me out?" He laughed lightley.

"Ummm nothing." I said quietly.

"Nothing? It was something, you were blushing. Tell me, or I'll find out myself." Oh no. Hermione though he was not going to read her memories, especially that one. Her blush then rose again to her cheeks, maybe he'd just forget about it all.

"Your not going to tell me?" He questioned, leaning against the bar. "I'll give you one more chance before we do this the hard way." He growled, in a very sexual way. Hermione remained silent. "Fine, you asked for it."

Hermione was thrown back on the bed, her mind was burning, she felt him probing every memory until he found the one she was replaying a few minutes ago, she say herself, Lavender, and Ginny. The memory lasted several minutes and Hermione squirmed uncomfortably on the bed, hating the fact he was seeing her so closely without her permission.

Finally he came back out of the memory, and started, eyes wide at Hermione.

"You've NEVER had an orgasm?" He gawked, staring at her, like she was from another planet.

"No." She mumbled wishing she could run away at this point.

"Well it's settled then, I'm going to give you one." He said confidently as he made his way over to the bed toward her.

Her eyes shot open, "NO!" She yelled as she got up off of the bed and backed up against the window.

"And why not? Do you not think I can give you one? Because if that's the case, you are beyond wrong." He said, laughing as he continued to make his way over to her until she was at the very end of the bed by the headboard with her knees up to her chest and her arms wrapped tightly around her legs.

"Don't you want to feel it, Hermione? Don't you want to let your body take over for once? To feel someone INSIDE of you, to feel their lips on yours? To feel there mouth on other places, for gods sake?" He was exasperated at this point. She had not moved, and they had to have 'intercourse' tonight if she wanted to wait for the wedding and she did.

"I'll make you a deal," He began waiting for her attention. When her eyes met his, he continued. "If I can give you multiple orgasms without even being inside of you, will you be OK with us fulfilling our promise to the Ministry?" He asked nicely, knowing he could keep his side of the bargain; but wondering if she could keep hers.

"OK." She spoke quietly, she felt as though she was as mouse at this point. And he was a cat, he met her eyes and he slowly crawled on the bed toward her. She was watching his every move, and vice versa. But Hermione knew that there was no way out of having sex with him, it was the law after all.

"Don't think." He said as he finally was in front of her. "Just feel." He brought her hand up to his mouth and kissed each finger tip. She blushed at this, and he smirked. Knowing he was going to have no problem at all keeping his end of the bargain.

He hooked his arm under her waist and pulled her, so that she was laying down underneath him. He let his hand grip her neck as he pulled her into a kiss for their very first time. Her lips were sweet and moved hesitantly against his, as if she was afraid to get lost in the moment.

His lips started out sweetly, but then changed to urgent, as he started moving faster. He ground her hips into his, and he felt her whimper agianist his movement. She felt something, something she wasn't used to, there was a feeling in between her legs, an ache. A need.

But he continued, she felt his hands crawling up her stomach toward her bra. His lips moved toward her neck as he sucked on her pulse point. He smirked against her neck as he heard her panting. His hands finally reached her bra. He started teasing her through the material, rubbing his thumbs over her nipples and loving the way her breath hitched.

He moved his hands back toward the hem of her shirt, and slowly pulled it over her head. His eyes glanced down at her chest. She had to be a C, or maybe a D? He couldn't tell. He was too busy smirking at her bra choice, Green. He chuckled as he lent back in the crock at her neck and chuckled.

"You do not know Hermione what your bra choice does to me," He looked up at her and her eyes were closed and she was blushing.

"Don't you want to open your eyes, love?" He asked playfully. He shifted his body again, so both his legs were in between hers, and his hips were connected with hers.

"Don't you want to see what I do to you?" He asked again, he slowly saw her eyes open. Except there was something present there that he was disappointed to see. Embarrassment.

"Please tell me why you are embarrassed Hermione? You have nothing to be embarrassed about," He was completely serious at this point. He did not want her to be embarrassed on their first time together, he wanted her to be....satisfied.

"It's nothing," She said blushing again, not quite meeting his eyes. So he decided to make her look at him.

He moved his hands near her head and made her eyes meet his. "Your beautiful", he said, " And I promise you, you'll enjoy everything that happens to you tonight." And with that he dipped his head back down and kissed down her neck until her reached her bra. He quickly took it off with his expertise experience, and glanced to look at her chest, then went back to her neck.

"You defiantly have nothing to be embarrassed about," He said as his fingers made their way to her hard nipples. He rolled them, pinched them. Electing a moan here and there from Hermione. Her eyes were still closed at this point as she felt him kiss his way down to her boobs. He took her right nipple into his mouth and sucked hard.

"UHHHH!" came a disgruntled noise from Hermione as she arched off the bed into Draco's warm body. Her panting got worse as he massaged her other breast in his hand. He moved his mouth to her other boob, and repeated the process a good two or three times. Being careful to swirl her hard nipple with his tongue electing another moan from her in the process.

She felt herself getting wet with each movement of his tongue, something that was very new to her. His skilled fingers worked their way to her jeans as they removed them easily, then made their way to her underwear. They matched her bra, and were silk, and soaken from Draco's ministrations. She felt his fingers teasing her as they stroked the skin right under the him of the underwear.

Hermione mumbled something, and Draco couldn't make out what it was.

"What?" He asked, his breathing heavy from all the foreplay.

"Please," She whimpered, the aching between her legs almost unbearable.

"Patience, Hermione, you'll get what you want." He said and his lips went back to work as he teased her mound through the fabric. He touched right above her clit and felt her body shudder.

He slowly pulled off her underwear and looked at her pussy. Shaven, nice. He worked on her neck as he slipped is finger into her wetness, he felt her body fighting against his fingers, trying to create some faster friction. He looked at her, her hair, silky, and thrown in every direction. While she was biting her lower lip, not letting any coherent noise break through her mouth.

He teased her clit in circles, as she squirmed underneath him, her breath started to get faster, and her hips met his fingers. He leaned down and caught her mouth in an urgent kiss, as he did something incredibly new to Hermione. He slipped a finger into her hole and started moving it in and out.

"MMMMMMM! AHHHHHH!" Hermione let out a scream as Draco gave her, her very first orgasm. Her body shook under his, and he grinned. She looked so beautiful as a bead of sweat glistened on her forehead, as though she was concentrating really hard. He was disappointed when she stopped shaking and her breathing started to slow.

Draco on the other hand remembered his promise, although at this point he was rock hard. He thanked himself for having so much experience that he could hold out way longer than any other boy their age. She was blushing again, why on earth did she blush at the littlest things? Although it turned Draco on so much, he didn't think this was the time for her to get shy.

He decided to work his way further to complete their deal, he kissed his way down her stomach until he reached the place where his fingers had just retreated from. He place his hands on her thighs and opened them lightly until he saw his place of destination. Then he went to work.

So she wasn't the first girl that Draco Malfoy had eaten out, but hands down, she was the sweetest. Hermione had entered another world of her own. She was gripping the bed sheet tightly as her hands balled into fists. She was arching against his mouth, loving this new feeling. As his lips closed down on her clit and he sucked hard, he elected another scream from Hermione and brought her down to her second orgasm of the evening. But the hardness in his pants were telling him to hurry up, that if he didn't get inside her soon, he was going to blow. Literally.

So before he even let her come back down from her high, he slipped two fingers in her tight pussy and moved them in and out at such a fast pace that she reached another orgasm. He kissed his way back up to her face, as he slid off his boxers and nestled himself in between her legs.

"Ready?" He asked, as she opened her eyes, she nodded and bit down on her lip again. She wrapped her arms around his back and as he entered her, he captured her lips into a slow and tender kiss. It hurt. It hurt so much that Hermione had racked her nails along Draco's back, and let out a small whimper into his mouth.

He always felt bad when sleeping with virgins. Partially because he was taking away something special and partially because it had to hurt like hell. He let her adjust to his 8'1/2 inches as the pain was replaced with pleasure.

He started moving, in and out, in and out, electing several moans from her; as her hips had started moving with his. She was amazing, by far the best Draco had had. but he couldn't let her know that, he couldn't let her know how much he really wanted her.

His thrusts got faster, and he felt her tighten around him. He came inside of her, at the exact moment she reached her fourth orgasm of the evening. He had defiantly proved her wrong. He was still inside of her when he rolled them over and she was on top of him straddling his waist.

"Ready for round two?" He asked teasingly, as he moving her hips against him, with him still inside her.

"Ummm, no Draco. The ministry said we only had to do this once. And that was the first and last time." She replied, as another blush rose to her cheeks.

"You can hardly say you didn't enjoy that," He grinned, knowing her four orgasms where the answer.

She removed herself off of him, as his grin was wiped off of his face. "I may have enjoyed that Draco, but that was a one time only thing. We were just obeying the law."

"Just the law? Hermione we get married in two weeks! After that were allowed to have as much sex as we want, anytime we want, at school, in the Manor, anytime!!"

"But that's not going to happen Draco." She smirked, knowing that not having sex EVER again would be the death of him. She rolled over to her side of the bed and let her breathing slow so she could get to sleep.

Draco on the other hand had not stopped thinking about what Hermione had said. How could he get her to sleep with him again? How could he get her to sleep with him regularly? She was not the type, when they arrive back at Hogwarts for their final year, he knew she would not allow them to have sex on a regular bases. (AN: Just to clear everybody's thoughts, there were no 7th years at Hogwarts because of the Second Great War, So now everybody's returning to finish their schooling. Everybody is around 18 years of age, while Hermione is 17! Hope that clears up the confusion!)

"Don't worry, love." Draco said playfully. "You won't be able to resist, you'll be begging for me to touch you by the time we get on the train back two Hogwarts." He felt Hermione stiffen in the bed, that was only two weeks away [the end of the third week of the month], and one day after the wedding. Could he last that long without sex? He never had before. This posed a problem.

Draco thought he would die if he didn't have sex in the next week He watched her as she got up from the bed, gathered her clothes and started putting them back on before laying down on the other side of the bed, ready to go to sleep. No sex? Ever? This did not sit well with Draco. He'd have to convince her, convince her that she needed him, needed it. The release, the orgasms.

'We'll see about that' thought Draco. 'We'll just have to make it so hard for her to resist. Hard enough that she'll be asking for it in the next few days right?' Days, now days he could handle, but weeks? He thought trying to make it sound believable. But Draco Malfoy was having a mental breakdown at that moment, because he may have just entered hell, and may have just payed the ultimate price to get there!

AN: Soooooo? What did you think? that was my very first sex scence EVER. Did you like it? Hate it? Love it? What did you think of Hermione's realization that them having sex was a one time thing? HA, shove that in Mr. Malfoy's face. I enjoyed this chapter myself. It was one of my longer ones, and I had to bump up the rating to M. But anyway!  
READ&&&REVIEW! the more reviews I get, the happier I am, which means I want to write more!!!! Enjoy(:


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

To Marry, To Bed.

Hermione woke up the next morning, feeling sore and embarrassed. She had let someone see herself let go last night. For the first time someone had witnessed her in all her glory, Draco Malfoy. He was something of 2 cm away from her, his arm draped lazily around her stomach. His hands were rough, just as she imagined, and then had felt so good. Especially when they.......

NO! No Hermione! she thought over and over in her head. 'Your not thinking about sex with him. That's what he wants. That's the only reason he wants you in his life Hermione, is to have sex. If not you, then he'll cheat on you, and you know it. You can live without sex, after all you have for 17 years! So stop acting stupid like a little girl. He did not 'make love' to you. He fucked you. That's what he does, he fucks girls. And you let him, you gave up your virginity to somebody you hate. Your disgusting.'

Her eyes welled up with tears, and some fell down her face, staining her dry cheeks. Draco felt a shift in the bed, as Hermione lifted her arm up to wipe away the tears. He looked at her from underneath his messy bed hair.

'Was she crying' he thought. 'Maybe I did hurt her after all. I tried to be gentle, I did make love to her after all, and I've never done that with somebody before, maybe I did it wrong. No, a Malfoy never does anything wrong, especially not sex.' Draco moved his hand underneath her chin and made her look up in his eyes, they showed him what her thoughts could not. She was in pain.

"What's the matter, Hermione? Did I hurt you?" He looked almost sincere. Her eyes were looking away, not meeting his.

"No, Malfoy. Everything's fine." She snapped, as she pulled away from his naked body, and pulled the sheet around her body as she walked toward the restroom, and locked the door behind her. She drew some bath water in the huge pool/tub that was in the center of his bathroom.

'How did he do this to her? She was no longer pure.' she couldn't get the thoughts out of her head. She had wanted to loose it to someone that she loved, and she lost it to someone she hates. Wow, how ironic. The water was scalding hot, but she didn't care, maybe it would take away the impure germs that now were covering her body. Inside and out.

She took the loofah at the side of the tub, and started scrubbing until her skin was raw and red. She was too busy trying to clean herself of all the invisible dirt that she felt, she missed seeing Draco open the locked door and stare at her wide eyed as she was crying trying to scrub herself. He was in his black boxers again, good. She didn't need to see that thing that fit inside her to perfectly last night, and at the same time, stretched her to the limits.

"What are you DOING?" He asked, his hands by his sides, one clutching a wand tightly, and the other clenched in a fist. His eyes were wild, searching for answers to hers. She dropped the loofah in the bath water, and brought her knees to her chest, concealing herself from him.

"I asked you a question, Granger." She flinched at the way he said her name, as if she was below him. And at the moment, she was, seeing how he was dressed and she was not, and had had no problem taking away her virginity; while she only wanted it back, to give to somebody else. She looked like a crazy women, and he was on the verge of yelling at her. How dare she, how dare she hate herself after they did something beautiful together last night.

"I..umm...." She broke down in tears again.

"You what, Granger? Care to tell me that you hate me? By the way you were scrubbing your body, you think i don't know that at this point?!" He yelled at her.

"You don't care about me, Malfoy!" She screamed through her tears. "So don't act like last night didn't change anything, because it did! I'm just another one of your conquests, only this time your getting married to me." She got quieter as her rampage went on.

"Is that what you think?" He whispered. "That I had sex with you, so I could boast about it to all of my friends, and tell them what a terrible lay you are, and how I had you give it up to me in a matter of minutes? Fine, Granger, you win. I fucked you last night. It meant nothing to me." He then turned around shaking his head, and left her crying and sobbing alone.

Sobs racked her chest as her whole body thrashed against itself. She got out of the water, and wrapped herself in a towel, and tried to compose herself as she leaned against the door, listening for Draco; but leaned her head out the door and saw the closet. IF he was still in the room, she would have to run toward the closet and close it before he got anywhere close, and he if wasn't then well, she'd act normal.

She opened the door completely, and saw him, sitting on the bed with his head in his hands. She clutched her towel tightly to her body as she started fast walking toward the closet. She was reaching toward the handle on the door when she felt someone grab her hand and slam her against the wall.

His chest against hers. He could feel her breast's heaving up and down as she couldn't control her breathing. His legs were slightly in between hers, and he had her hands locked in between his hands and he held her against the wall.

"Listen Hermione," His voice soft and caring. "Your going to be my wife, and I'm going to be your husband. We don't have to have sex again if you don't want to, I'm not going to force you too. But do you think we could try to get to know each other first, to make this whole ordeal somewhat bearable?" He was looking straight into her eyes, she couldn't escape this time and she knew it.

"Malfoy, my towel." She said, trying to remind him that she was still pissed off at him, by using his sur name.

"My names Draco," He growled at her, becoming annoyed again, "and if you haven't forgotten," his face turned into a smirk again as he dipped his head down towards her ear, "I saw all of you last night, and again this morning." He said as he swirled his tongue around her earlobe. He felt her shiver.

Of course under no circumstances did he plan not to have sex with her ever again, seeing how he knew now that she had a taste she was going to want it again. And soon. And by the way she was breathing, not very long.

Hermione felt the heat boiling up in her lower stomach, why did he make her feel this way? Was this love? No. It was merely lust. She longed to feel his hands on her again, she longed to have something inside of her. Why was he teasing her this way? One minute he claims to hate her, and the next he has her up against a wall teasing her.

"Say it." He said, as he gently bit on her ear lobe, breathing in her ear.

"Draco." She sighed as she squirmed beneath his body.

"Good," He smirked letting go of his body as he backed away from her. "I'll see you downstairs for breakfast.

She was disappointed as he left the room. She felt so......unsatisfied. She no longer cared about herself being impure or disgusting because of what he does to her. Instead she wanted to feel him inside of her again. But he said they didn't have to have sex.

So why wasn't she jumping for joy? Because she had gotten a taste of him, and now she wanted more. Like poison, she was going to go crazy without it, but she didn't want to admit it to him. That she enjoyed last night, she just didn't enjoy how it happened. How they hated each other.

It was going to be a long two weeks, up until the wedding. And that it was. Draco had followed through on his promise, they had not had sex since that night. But he could tell she was ready to explode. He had touched her, lightly as first, then one day he got up the courage and while he had been pretending to sleep had pulled her close to him, and his hand drifted toward her heated area.

Hermione had woken up at this and tried to move his hand, but Draco [still pretending to be asleep] instead mumbled something and rubbed her harder. Hermione just bared her mental pain for the following 2 hours that Draco had 'pretended' to be asleep. Listening to her breath quicken, and just as she was about to reach an orgasm. He stopped. And she quivered against his hand.

This had happened for the last two weeks. It was hell. And seeing how tomorrow was their wedding day, Draco knew Hermione was dying to have a climax [seeing how she refused to giver herself one].

Draco woke up to the sound of a shower. Most likely cold, as he had touched her at her core again last night. And she was dripping more than ever, as he tried not to smirk as he felt her wetness seaping through her panties, and even more through her shorts. He silently laughed to himself, Hermione. Hermione Granger, was sexually repressed because of him.

Ha. Such a funny thought. Their wedding was that night, and he couldn't wait. To embarrass her in front of everyone at their wedding. He heard the shower turn off and he inwardly smiled. The day had begun.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Wedding.

Hermione looked at herself in the mirror. For the first time in her life, she thought she looked beautiful. She had grown so much in these past two weeks. She had grown more impatient. She had lost her virginity. Not many people would be able to tell if not for it being apart of the marriage ritual.

She was pulled out of reality when Ginny walked in the room, her hair was pinned up, and had so many bouncy curls in it, it was hard to believe. He dress was a dark emerald green, and was so elegant that Hermione couldn't believe she was 5 minutes away from walking Draco Malfoy down the isle.

"Hermione," breathed Ginny, "you look absolutely beautiful." And it was true. Hermione was wearing a strapless, elegant, white dress. She had her hair half up, half down and it was full of luscious curls that twisted in just the right way. She had a few pins in her hair that held diamonds in them, and made Hermione look almost magical.

"I don't know if I can do this, Ginny." Said Hermione at last. Tears threatening to run over her eyelids, and ruin her mascara.

"You can Hermione, just look at yourself. You look amazing, and Draco's not going to able to resist." Said Ginny, laughingly.  
Ginny knew all about Hermione's frustrations, she had known it since she walked in the room. Hermione, Hermione Granger, wanted sex. Needed sex badly.

"So did you enjoy your first time, Mione?" She asked teasingly. Ginny saw Hermione blush and her cheeks were looking slightly tinted, even under her makeup.

"Oh Ginny, you have know idea." She laughed.

"So did you, you know?" Raising her eyebrows suggestively at Hermione.

"Have an orgasm? Ginny, trust me, you don't want to know." Said Hermione blushing even more at this, and the strange longing in her stomach was resurfacing.

"Yes, I do!" Said Ginny, pulling Hermione down to a chair next to her's in the guest house outside of the Manor. The wedding was taking place in the vineyard outside of the Manor. Draco's idea. Well sort of, they had to compromise, Draco had wanted a huge wedding in the vineyard with a minimum of 2,000 people.

While Hermione had wanted a quiet wedding by the beach. She wanted it as easy as possible, and to stay away from her future husband. Hermione Granger was wired. Every time she was in the room with Draco, she got a strange feeling in her stomach, and her mouth watered, and she wanted to throw him on the nearest bed and have him make the feeling go away.

But she didn't. and why? because she had told him, they were never to have sex again. but with their current sleeping situations and the cold showers, Hermione Granger was on edge.

"You really want to know?" Hermione looked at Ginny, and Ginny nodded.

"OK," laughed Hermione, "I had four." She looked at Ginny and Ginny's mouth was wide open.

"Four?" Ginny almost screamed! "He gave you four orgasms? Before he came?"

"Ginny! SHUSH!" said Hermione, as she was afraid people could hear her friends realization. "And yes, and we haven't had sex since."

"And why not?" Ginny whispered harshly.

"Ginny, I was embarrassed. He hated me not more than 5 hours before!" Said Hermione rather loudly. Forgetting her surroundings for a moment. "I felt dirty, I'd been holding onto it for so long! and then just to give it up to somebody who didn't care about whether I lived or died. And then he bet me! He bet me he could make me orgasm at least three times before he was even IN me! And now all I want his for him to touch me! But he won't! And I'm about to explode!" Screamed Hermione exasperated at last.

There was a knock on the door, and Blaise Zambini opened the door, slightly smirking and grinning like a mad man. He had heard every word.

"Umm, Granger?" He spoke, trying to hold in his laughter. "It's kind of time for you to walk down the isle?" He said, before closing the door behind him. Once the door was closed both Ginny and Hermione heard a fit of laughter until Blaise Zambini was all the way out of the guest house.

"Great." Said Hermione. "Just great."

Ginny walked Hermione toward the door, where Mr. Weasley was waiting to walk Hermione down the isle toward her future Husband. The walk was easy, even though Hermione almost tripped twice. She was in a daze, 200 people were about to witness her being married to Draco Malfoy, one of the strongest wizards in the wizarding world.

The rest was cake. Draco promised to love Hermione always, and his eyes bore into held her hand and rubbed he thumb over her skin, sending her hand into flames. Hermione promised to never stop loving Draco, and to care for him always, She blushed at this.

Thinking of how good he looked, and what she wanted him to do to her. Thinking of all the things he could do with those hands, those fingers. Then the hard part came. They had to touch each other.

Hermione looked up to Draco, and he was smirking. As usual, she thought. He brought his hand up to her cheek and brought her face slowly toward his. His lips tried to be gentle, but you have to remember, he had not had sex in weeks.

He exploded. His lips moved roughly against hers, and his other hand wrapped around her waist and pulled her closer. They would have moved further if Draco had not been pulled back into reality by a clapping that was sweep over the crowd.

Draco broke apart, and turned toward the crowd, and holding Hermione's hand, they walked back down the isle. As a couple. As a married couple.

AN: So this chapter kind of sucked. Yeah I know, just think of it as a teaser. But if you did like it and want me to continue it, then write a review. The next chapter is going to be good, I've already started working on it. They will be going back to Hogwarts in the next chapter. Should Draco finally give Hermione what she wants? Should he not? Let me know, I mean, I already know wahts going to happen, but tell me what you want. :) Chapters should be coming up alot more faster know,


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Being married felt no different to Draco in the first hours of his wedding. Partly because while his wife was in her wedding dress, walking around with his mother; he was drinking away the moments at the bar. His hair was becoming rather unkempt as Blaise Zambini made his way over the recently married man.

"How does it feel mate?" He asked as he asked the bartender for a glass of scotch, with a splash of water. After receiving his drink and taking a quick sip, he waited for Draco's response.

"Haven't noticed it mate." Draco said as he took another drink of his fire whiskey. He hadn't noticed it at all and that was the truth. He HAD noticed Hermione's willingness to be away from him so soon, it worried him, the way she had acted the past couple of weeks had worried him alot.

Had she regretted the Ministry's decision? Had she regretted them having sex? He felt his gaze drift over to her happy complexion. She looked so much like a.....like a Malfoy. Wow. He never thought he'd think those words. Blaise noticed his friend's gaze and laughed.

"Really mate? I personally think you're a lucky man. She has a great body, and she must be great in bed. I mean, aside from her talking, you could always get kinky. I gag and restraints would fit her just fine." This remark that Blaise made had sent Draco spinning back into reality. Sex. He needed Sex. She did not want sex. It was a cruel world.

"No, Blaise. Just....no." Draco shook his hair as he said this, his gray eyes smoldering at the memory of her under him. Was it really only a couple of weeks ago? That she was his in the physical sense? He would never forget the way she looked in his bathroom that morning, the insides of her thighs raw as she rubbed them thoroughly with a loofah. Her hands shaking, her eyes watering. And her terrible thoughts. He had never fucked Hermione. They had made love, and he wanted to make love to her over and over, if only she would agree that they shared something special that night. If only.

"You know she needs you mate, I overheard her, screaming to her hot red head friend. She NEEDS you. She went on and on about how many times you got her off, it was quite funny if I do recall." Blaise laughed again as his friend perked up by his words.

"She said this? Really mate? Don't lie to me." She wanted sex too? Would the world be so kind, that Draco Malfoy would finally have sex with his wife again? YESSS!

"Honest to Merlin, Drake. Why would I lie to you on your wedding night? When you obviously need to get laid, and soon"  
Blaise smirked at his friend, as he downed the last of his fire whiskey and made his way over to his beautiful wife, who was blushing at something a group of girls were talking about. Probably him no doubt.

Lavender Brown. Ginny Weasley. Luna Lovegood. Padma Patil. They all surrounded Hermione questioning her on what her plans were for her wedding night.

Sex? Maybe not, after all Draco had been ignoring her the entire night. But the blushes kept creeping to her cheeks as she recalled their first night together. Sure, it wasn't perfect. But to her? A messily virgin, she felt as though someone had told her she was the fonder of Grffyindor. But she always wondered how it felt for him, she had been so disgusted with herself, she never asked about his pleasure, or lack there of.....

Her thoughts exited her mind as she felt a familiar set of hands around her waist and a familiar pair of lips on her neck.

"Can I steal my gorgeous wife away from you ladies for a second?" Draco asked politely nibbling on his wife's ear.

The girls all nodded, knowing Hermione should get some kind of action with her husband on the day of their wedding, and loving the red blush tint her cheeks severely. He turned her around and grabbed her arms and walked her over past all of the commotion. Past the bar, where Blaise was smirking like a cat. Past Narcissa who was laughing loudly with the prime minister and past a group of Gryffindors glaring at couple.

He pulled her into the vineyard and beyond the closest pillar, away from the public eye.

"What are you doing Draco?" Hermione asked, as she felt the closeness between them becoming unbearable. His eyes were starring directly into her's, and she squirmed underneath his gaze. There was something in his eyes? Fire? Lust?

"It's our wedding day, Hermione. I couldn't stop looking at you, I needed you back here alone; so I could do this." He grabbed the back of her next and brought her lips down onto his. The moved roughly as he nibbled on her lower lip, electing a moan from the base of Hermione's throat. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer into him, feeling every inch of his body, against every inch of hers.

His lips broke off of hers and he moved his to the base of her neck. She arched her neck to give him better access. But instead of sucking on her neck and egging her on even more, Draco stopped. His breath ragged against her neck, as he stopped to catch his breath.

"Draco..." Hermione moaned as she felt his lips move to her ear agian, and nibbled on the shell.

"What do you want, love?" He asked, teasing her, liking her body's reaction to his. He shivered, enjoying his name on her wet lips.

"Draco, please, they won't notice that we're gone. Please, Draco." She asked. Pleading with him to take her right then. Then she said something that made his pants grow tighter. "Fuck me, Draco. I don't care anymore, just...please." It sounded so sexy coming from her mouth, he almost came in his pants right there.

"Hermione, I'm not going to fuck you." He said, he voice hard, and sexy. He heard her whimper in disappointment at his answer.  
She wanted him, needed him. "I'm going to love you. Make love to you, I want to taste you again. Every part of you. From the sweetness of your mouth, to the way your nipples harden at the tip of my tongue, to the way your pussy tastes on my tongue when you orgasm. I don't want some quick fuck out of you, Hermione. I want every part of you, in every way."

He was turning her on so much with every word he said. This was the Draco she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. This is the Draco that made her feel special, and at that very moment, she didn't regret having sex with him at all. She was changing right before her eyes, she Hermione Granger, wanted sex, wanted love, from none other than Draco Malfoy.

"I want to hear you scream my name as I thrust into you over and over again. Stretching you to your limits, do you think you could keep quit if we made love right here? Right now? I know I couldn't, I'd be moaning at your every movement, Hermione. That's why we need to wait until tonight, so I can make you feel good. I want you to get something out of this, I want you to feel good. I want you to be able to feel good when your with me." He went back to kissing her neck, gently. All urgency gone.

He was not going to take her there, not there in the Vineyard where her screams of ecstasy could be heard, or his moans of the second time he ever made love to a woman would be heard by the entire party of guests. But instead he was going to make love, yes, make love to her in the darkness of the night of there wedding. It was all too promising, and she wanted it all to much.

What happened to her resistance at this point? She had no idea, it probably flew out the window on the second second she felt him touch her. What, she had been aching for him to do for days, weeks. And tomorrow they were going to be returning to Hogwarts. Dammit, she needed tonight, or for sure she was going to jump him on the train. Or worse, in an empty classroom of the school itself. Damn.

When both of there breathing seemed to slow down, Draco grabbed her hand and looked her in the eyes.

"Time to go back to the party love, time for us to play perfect marriage." He grinned at her. And walked her back to the crowd's and chatter of the party, while whispering in her ear; every naughty thing he was going to do when he got her up to their room alone, that night. Hermione was dripping wet with anticipation by the time the last of their guests left. Wishing them good luck, and most of them would see them tomorrow.

Draco grabbed Hermione once the finally guest left [Blaise] and told the house elfs to clean up as he picked Hermione up bridal style and apparated them to their room and throw her down on their bed. He was smirking at her eagerness to get her clothes off, but it seemed she couldn't get out of her dress by herself.

Draco crawled on top of her, kissing her neck and lips, before rolling her over onto her back so he could pull down the zipper and release her from her tight confinements. Kissing his way down her back as he slide off her dress, only to reveal that she was not wearing a bra. And the article of clothing that was left on her body was a small white lace thong that made Draco's pants tighten.

When Hermione rolled over, Draco attached his mouth to her perky nipples, from the coldness of the room. But Hermione wanted more. Even as she felt his tongue rolling over her full breast, and he was nibbling gently. She wanted to do something for him. So she carefully coaxed his mouth off of her breast and kept his head in her hands, as she rolled him over on his back; so she was straddling him on the bed.

"What?" He asked, his mind racing. She quickly shushed him, and before the blush creeping onto her cheeks could be noticed she leaned down and tried to undress him. first starting with the tie. She undid it quickly and threw it across their room.

Soon to follow, was his white dress shirt. Her hands were shaking so bad, because it was her first time, Draco wrapped his hands around hers and helped her unbutton his shirt. When the shirt was finally open and off of his body, Hermione leaned down and kissed his chest.

"Hermione, you don't have to do this." He whispered. Did she want to do this? She had never touched him like this, and he didn't want to force her to do anything she didn't want to. Her lips were hesitant as she kissed down his chest and stopped at his nipples before circling them with her tongue and biting and nibbling on them gently.

"Uhhhnghh" moaned Draco against Hermione's ministrations. As her mouth made it's way down his toned stomach to his belt buckle. She unded it quickly, and slid it out of the loops before he could protest. He stared up at her in awe. Her hair hanging around his waist as she stared at his pants.

"Hermione, you don't have to worry about me, trust me. I can handle myself," Draco protested but this only brought Hermione back to her senses. Sure, she was a virgin just about a month ago. So why was she trying to give a guy that probably lost his virginity years ago, some sort of pleasure? Because at this point. Hermione thinks he kind of deserves it.

A blush rose to her cheek as Draco tried to sit up and flip their positions so he was on top of her once again, but Hermione wasn't backing out that easy. She pushed him back onto the bed, and looked up at him smirking.

She unbuttoned his pants and unzipped them, before stopping and putting her hands on his hips.

"I...want to, Draco. Your my husband, you make me feel good, and I want you to feel good." She blushed at this, even starring down at him smirking. Please don't let him make fun of me.

"So you want to make me feel good?" Draco teased, starring up at his beautiful flushing wife. He grabbed her hands in his and grabbed his crotch. "Are you sure about that?"

Oh my God. How did she forget about how big his was? How was she suppose to fit that in her mouth, especially with him teasing her all the time? But all that fluttered away from her mind when she noticed his hand still in hers, and she had yet to forget the pleasure he gave her on the first night when they were together.

"Yes.." She murmured as her hand slipped beneath his pants and pulled down his boxers and pants at the same time, the look on his face was priceless. She blushed brightly as she thought of the situation, she was about to put Draco Malfoy's.  
cock. Into her mouth. Wow, and not more than 2 months ago she would have never thought of this as a possibility.

The moment her lips touched to head of his dick, Draco Malfoy moaned. He was about to explode, because Hermione Granger.  
now Hermione Malfoy was doing something he never dreamed of her to do to him. She was blowing him. And oh my god it felt great.

The way her lips wrapped around the head and sucked on it repeatedly until it was purple with blood pressured up at the end of it. He was moaning, withering under her. Something no other girl had made him feel, he was feeling something other than an orgasm approaching him......love? lust? He couldn't tell, and he wasn't able to, as she almost fit all of him in her mouth.

"Hermione," He moaned lustfully, "I'm going to cum in a minute, and I don't want to cum in your mouth." Even as he said this to her, she just sucked faster. She had finally got her mind in the right state, treat his pleasure like homework. Don't stop until it was perfect and the job was done.

"Hermione, stop please, I'm not going to be able to last longer." He was begging her, he wanted to cum inside of her. He wanted to give her some type of pleasure tonight, and that couldn't be done if he was....limp.

This only egged her on more, along with his moaning. She started sucking harder and using her hand to pump the rest of his shaft that she couldn't fit in her mouth. So many things were going through her head at this time, first the courage she had. Second OMG she was giving Draco Malfoy head! and Third, he was about to cum in her mouth!,

before she could finish that sentence she felt his hands pulling her face off of his cock.

"What?" She asked as he stared at her. He quickly kissed her lips, tasting himself for the first time, before working her panties off.

"I had no idea you were going to do that to me," He said as he laid his head in between her legs. He kissed her smooth mound and looked back up at her. "You know why I didn't want to cum in your mouth, pet?" He asked her before slowly licking her pussy, savoring the juices that had been wetting her repeatedly ever since the moment at the vineyard. He kissed his way back up her body before he attached his lips to her ear.

"Because I want to cum inside of you, love." He looked back at her blushing face before plunging into her, at full hilt. She arched her back into him and moaned loudly.

"Ohh Hell!" She yelled as he pulled his full length back out and slammed into her again, he begin moving in and out rapidly, as her moaning increased. He was going to cum, but he wanted her to cum first.

He reached in between their bodies and rubbed her clit in little circles, before he felt her spasm around him. Her walls were gripping him so tightly he could have sworn he took her virginity tonight. She screamed his name, just as she hit and road her orgasm full force. He watched her scream out his name, as he moaned hers. When he finally rolled off of her, no longer breathing heavily, he looked over at her. Blushing.

"Truth time, Hermione. Do you regret it?" He asked rolling over, next to her.

"Actually, I don't. I really do hope you have changed Draco. Because I'm beginning to like you. Kind of. Sort of...." As she began rambling on, Draco put his arm around her and pulled her in. As she felt her back against his chest she sighed.

"You know this doesn't change anything, right Draco?" She asked awaiting his answer.

"Sure it doesn't, love." He said smirking as he kissed her hair. "Go to bed now, we have school tomorrow." And with this she drifted off to sleep, thinking about how this changed everything. How she was beginning to fall for Draco Malfoy. How she was scared to death about it, and how she was embarrassed about their relationship. But so happy because of the way it made her feel. She wanted every moment to be like this with him, and now, in his arms; she was even beginning to love his teasingness.

She smiled to herself as she drifted into sleep.

She woke up to him in the showers, and her naked on his bed. She couldn't believe last night, it was magical. And yet she was embarrassed that he knew everything about her body now. And she kind of liked it that way.

He walked into their room with a towel hanging loosely from his hips.

"Glad sleeping beauty is up, now hurry up and get dressed. We have a train to catch." He said smirking as he slipped on a pair of his boxers. "Stop starring, Hermione and put some of your own clothes on." He laughed again as she realized she was naked and grabbed hold of the covers around her, to cover up her body.

"Ugh, Malfoy." She blushed, acting as though she was angry. "Your so bloody full of yourself!" She yelled at him, throwing a pillow.

"Actually, love, if I do remember correctly. It was you who was full of me last night," He said smirking. Her mouth opened in a wide O, as she looked offended, and threw another pillow. "It's not like you didn't like it!" He laughed back, dodging everything that was thrown at him. "You seemed to enjoy yourself, from my view point!"

He just egged her on. "Fine!" She yelled, standing up off the bed with her bed sheet, "Maybe I was full of you, last night! But you can bet bloody Merlin it won't be that way ever again!" She yelled laughing as she went to the closet to picked out her clothes.

She heard him yell from their room, "Yeah, I believe that's what you said the last time; you remember, love. Before you begged me to fuck you." He laughed. This only made her blush more, and squirm as she thought of all the naughty things they did last night. He had woken up 3 more times during the night, highly aroused and ready for another round of delicious sex.

Oh it was going to be a long year, she thought. As she finished getting dressed, and grabbing her trunk and wand, walking out to the limo, which was taking them to the train station.

When they arrived and got onto Platform 9 and 3/4, Narcissa wished Draco and Hermione a wonderful school year; and that they would see her and maybe visit Lucius at Christmas break. They quickly departed after their goodbyes, leaving Draco and a blushing Hermione starring at her friend's not 20 ft from them, and waving to them.

"Should we warn them how full of me you were last night, Hermione?" He asked teasingly.

"No, and if you do, I'll make sure to hex your balls off." God it was going to be a long year, she thought as she stepped onto the train.

AN: so what did you think? this one was long!! I know alot of people are going to be pissed that they're not at Hogwarts yet, but I just couldn't picture them having sex in the school just yet, you know? They had to have done it by choice in the Manor first. Like it? Love it? Hate it? Review it. Tell me what you think about my story unfolding.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note:

Hey everybody!,

I just wanted to say thanks for the reviews and good support for my story to Marry, To Bed. But something about my story has been brought to my attention. I have accidentally collided two of my Draco and Hermione story's together. Without noticing the changes, I put my story: To Marry, To Bed; and fitted it to the time frame of Arranged. For this I am dearly sorry to some of my reader's that I have confused. It was very out of character for me, and will not happen again. So to fix the problem I am going to go back and fix a few things about 'To Marry, to Bed', to fix further confusion. Please forgive me, for I am very disappointed in myself. But moving on, you should all check 'To Marry, to Bed' in the next few days for the error's that I have fixed. Plus I know this author's note is going to be deleted sooner or later........but on with the story.

So this is where 'To Bed, to Marry' stands so far: Lucius is not there, sorry, but I want him to be in Askaban for right now, but soon he will be back, and this I promise. Blaise and Draco are best friends, and are very close; you will see this as my story continues [if you want if to continue]. Pansy and Draco used to date, and she is still kind of possessive over Draco which you will see when they arrive at Hogwarts. As for the time frame, it started out like this:

They just found out they were supposed to get married a month ago, by the Ministry's Law married a month ago, on the third week of that month they got married. They had to complete the 'binding' if they wanted to prolong the wedding till the day before they return to Hogwarts, so they did. No, they both have not forgotten about producing an heir, it's just in the back of Draco's mind. And just remember, *he hasn't used an preventing pregnancy spell yet, so we'll day they got married was a night before they were suppose to return to Hogwarts.

Sorry for the confusion everybody! Please forgive me, and go back and reread the changes over the next couple of days!  
Oh&& leave me some more reviews, they make me smile :)

please and thankyou, Halifax


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

AN: So I hope everybody read my author's note, and I'm sorry some of you thought it was another chapter update. Since then I've been thinking and planning on what to write for this chapter. I've decided I'm going to continue this story until you guys no longer want me to write about this story. It's had it's bumps, but in my mind, the Draco and Hermione teasing and their story is just beginning. Should I continue? Let me know, this chapter was giving me so much writer's block because I didn't know if my reader's wanted to read it, after the last one. Let me know. Ohh and review, and tell me what you thought :) if some of you still love the story after everything.

So on with the story.....

Hermione made her way through the different compartments of the train, looking in every one for her group of friends; which also happened to be the ones that attended the wedding. Luna Lovegood. Harry Potter. Ginny Weasley. Ron Weasley. Neville Longbottom. Although the Lavender Brown and the Patil sister's were not there, they also were invited to Hermione's wedding, just that day before.

As Hermione reached for the door, she felt someone grab her arm and spin her around. She knew who it was, and she stared up into his grey playful eyes.

"So does this mean I leave you to play with the big bad Gryffindor's now, pet?" He asked, placing a stray piece of hair behind her ear.

"Yes it does, although they're hardly big and bad. Does this mean you leave me to go play with the snakes?" She asked.

"Sadly, although I wish I could find us an abandoned compartment and show you my snake," he smirked, as she blushed from her checks down to her neck. They had an amazing night last night. She could hardly forget it, and couldn't remember why she was opposed to sex anyway, other than his crud remarks like right now, he could hardly turn her off anymore.

"That's disgusting," She said, turning around and grabbing the handle again.

"Hardly," He laughed, "You weren't opposed to that last night." He laughed again, keeping his voice low enough that other people wouldn't hear. This made her turn around again, and her expression was serious once more; forgetting how they were actually getting along at that moment.

"Please, Draco. Don't tell anyone anything. Please." She said, her eyes searching into his playful ones.

"Don't tell them what, Hermione? Are you embarrassed by what we've done together? Or do you just not want them to know your a screamer?" She blushed as his questions, she knew he was doing this on purpose.

"Neither, please Draco. And I have to go, before they'll wonder what I'm talking to you about. So I'll see you sometime soon," She replied, hoping he wouldn't tell anybody. Before she was able to open her cabin, she was once again pulled back around to face him.

His face was so close, she could taste his mouth watering breath.

"I forgot something." He said as he bent down and placed his lips on hers, and gently nibbled on the Hermione's lip as she moaned into his mouth. But it was all over too soon as Draco pulled his lips off of her's and let out a laugh. "Apparently you forgot something too," He said as he ran his thumb over her newly wetted lips. "But as you said, I'll see you sooner or later." He laughed as he walked away to find his compartment, why is it he always left her breathless, and wanting more?

She didn't want to think about him anymore. It was still impossible for her to believe that they were actually getting along, and that she might actually like him. Prudish Hermione was thrown out the window last night, and she was never coming back. Although she didn't want to have sex in the castle, they could do other things to ease their pain of not being together, right? She entered her compartment hoping that Draco was on the same level as her on not having full sex in the castle.....

Draco walked away smirking of Hermione's eagerness. Last night was hot. And that was definitely an understatement, after the wedding they were both to wired to remember why they didn't have sex in the first place; instead they basically went to the bedroom as soon as possible. He laughed as he realized that Hermione hadn't seen how kinky he was yet, and believe him, he was very kinky.

The only reason he hadn't shown Hermione that side of him yet, was that he didn't want to scare her off, but underneath it all he loved everything that could make her blush and squirm underneath him, and now that they were back at Hogwarts, he was interested in fully showing her everything that he loved to do.

Which included: dirty talking, handcuffs, forced orgasm, binding, chocolate, and to her dismay public display of affections. He was starting to get hard again, just thinking about getting her off in the Great Hall, or better yet; Potion's class. Ohh yes, this was defiantly a side that he was soon to be showing to Hermione. But he had to put all of his pleasurable thoughts away, as he also entered his cabin.

"How's the married man's first day?" Blaise asked, while proping his feet up on the bench across from him. The other's still hadn't arrived yet.

"It's not bad, Blaise. Not bad at all." He replied.

"So did you have to gag her last night, or was she a willing participant?" Blaise asked, suddenly excited on the turn of the conversation.

"Not that it's any of your concern, but willing. Are you going to play nice with her, now that she's my wife?" Draco replied.

"Haha, I knew you had it in you, and she really needed a good shag. Do I have to play best friend with her now or something?"

"Blaise, just play nice. Who knows? You might actually like her as a friend or something..." Draco said, he was actually liking Hermione as a friend, or something, himself. Since she was married to him, he had been trying harder to not make her mad, after all, she had quite a temper on her.

But so far, they hadn't made it out of the bedroom. Although he wasn't complaining, he wanted to know something else about her, other than how she screams when she cums. But so far that's all he knew about her, other than her middle name is Jean. He was hoping to maybe have some pillow talk to her at Hogwarts, and actually begin to possible like his wife in a more-than-  
had-to way. He hoped to like her in a I-might-love-you kind of way. Maybe, but Draco has never been in love before, and he hoped Hermione wasn't hoping for any fast process.

Before him and Blaise could finish their conversation, Pansy along with Crabbe and Goyle, and Theodore Nott walked in and took a seat into the compartment. Draco couldn't help but notice the badge hanging from Nott's robes.

"Head Boy, Nott?" Draco asked, not really curious on who was Head Girl, for Hermione had gotten her badge earlier that morning by owl before they had left for the train. Draco was not all that surprised, while Hermione was so un-aware of her smarts that she never saw it coming.

She was not all that smart when it came to common sense, but hey, she could always blame her lapse of reason on the night before that had worn her out, and caused her to loose brain cells.

"Yeah, mate." Nott answered. "Your wife's the Head Girl, and we get our own dorms! It's going to be sweet, I'll no longer have to stare at Pansy in the morning, wearing nothing in the common room!" He laughed, as did the others.

"Oh shut it Theodore." Pansy scowled at him. "You never complained one bit, at least Draco won't have to share that dorm with that disgusting little Mudblood." The compartment fell quiet.

Draco was the first to speak, his voice dripping with venom. "What did you just call her?"

Pansy gulped before replying, "Mudblood? Don't act like you really are going to treat her any different now, Draco, and give up everything we had because of the Ministry?" She had to be one stupidest witches of their time. She actually thought he was going to stay with her, and continue to date and sleep with her. Did she think he had no class?

"First off, Pansy, that 'Mudblood' is now my wife, I'd appreciate if you used her name. Hermione, or Malfoy, because she wears both of them as of yesterday." Her smile on her face fell alittle with each word that came out of his mouth.

"Second, it's over Pansy. Your one of my closest friends, yes, but the whole 'realationship' we had. Gone. Out the window. It's bloody rubbish now. There will be no late night trips into my room to have sex, there will be no making out in abandoned class rooms, and I will NOT cheat on Hermione with you." Her mouth was slack now, and her eyes gathering unwanted tears.

"And last, there is NO way in bloody hell you will be my Mistress, while Hermione has to live with me and continues to be faithful to me. Be reasonable Pansy, everyone else get's their matches after the first semester! Your going to marrying someone of a different blood, also! Are you planning on being unfaithful to him too?" He asked her, as the tears that were threatening to fall, were racing down her cheeks, and staining her well applied make up. She ran out of the room.

It was silent.

What a way to start the year.

In Hermione's Cabinet, things were going better than she had planned. Everybody wanted to know if Malfoy was being nice to her, all the girl's wanted to know about her wedding night, which led to all the guys ignoring the girls, and resumed their conversation on quidditch.

"Sooooo....." Ginny asked, even though it wasn't a real question, they all wanted the answer to the question they were all dying to ask.

Hermione blushed before answering, "It was fine." And she turned her head, acting like she was into the boy's conversation about how they were going to handle their first match against Slytherin this year.

"Fine? No I don't think so. Details now." Said Ginny forcefully.

"Sorry I can't, I have to go to the Head compartment....duties you know..." Hermione said as she made her way towards the door. Anything to get her out of this embarrassment, sure she wasn't proud of becoming addicted to sex, but she wasn't about the voice to her compartment that she had screamed his name multiple times last night.

So instead she looked for an empty compartment, in search for a much needed nap. She went past a couple of doors before ending up opening the third to last one on the left. 2 doors across from Draco's.

Upon opening the door, Hermione found something she was not pleased nor sure how to take, Pansy sitting on the seat crying.

"I'll just leave," mumbled Hermione as Pansy's eyes glared into her's.

"No I'll leave. You've taken everything I ever wanted, why not my privacy too?" She got up and made her way out the door.

"What are you going on about?" asked Hermione.

"Draco, you idiot! I had an arranged marriage with him since I was born. And all of that was erased the day the fucking Ministry created that law. My life was ruined because of you." Her voice seethed and Hermione thought maybe Pansy was going to hit her.

"It's not like I asked for this, Parkinson! Have you ever thought I never wanted Malfoy? Have you ever you ever even bloody thought about how maybe I hate him?" She all but screamed at Pansy. But Pansy didn't even flinch, or looked fazed.

Pansy, instead leaned into Hermione as she made her way out of the cabin to give Hermione her much needed space, and whispered into Hermione's ear; "I thought how you probably loved every minute of it, just like the whore you are." said Pansy, as she slid out of the cabin.

As Hermione turned around, wand ready to hex Pansy into the next world, she lowered it. Instead of facing a dark headed Slytherin with beautiful pale skin and mascara and eyeliner running down her cheeks from all her crying, she was faced with a blond haired, grey eyed Slytherin who's expression she could not had heard everything. Her husband had heard every bit of their argument and fight, and somehow Hermione knew he wasn't going to take it as her 'loosing brain cells' or 'lack of common sense'.

"Draco....I..." Hermione searched for words. But when she found none and looked into Draco's eyes, she say something she could not put her finger one....pain....suffering....she didn't know.

"It's fine, Granger. At least I know how you truly feel, and we won't have to waste another moment trying to get along. So it's a fair warning, since we HATE each other, like you claim. Let's not talk while we're at Hogwarts. In fact to make your life and mine easier, let's just not talk at all." He said calmly and clearly, before exciting the cabin.

Leaving a very upset Hermione, to do exactly what Pansy had been doing only minutes ago. Crying over Draco Malfoy.

When the train arrived, Hermione had once again found her friends and acted to be amused in everything they were talking about to keep her mind off of Draco for the remainder of the day, or at least until she could explain to him the situation and pressure she was in when she had said those un-true things.

She even glanced at him time to time. Only to see Pansy back at his side, smiling once agian, and laughing at something Blaise, or Theodore had said. She hated the way he was acting, did he really believe she hated him? When only a day ago she had admitted to him she might have feeling for him?

It was simply unreal.

After house sorting, and the feast, Hermione and Theodore had been excused to escort their house's to their dorms, and then made their way to their own room. Since she was closer to the 7th floor, where their dorm's were at, she was the first to arrive.

She said the password, "Spattleroot" and entered into there common room, which had been decorated, half green and black, and half red and gold. It was elegant, just like the rest of the school.

They had a fire place, which could be accessed by the teacher's through the floo-network. A small library which lined the walls of their common room. In front of the fire place was a couch, and two arm chairs.

This is were she hoped her studying would take place, she couldn't wait. A little further there was a set of stairs with about 14 steps and then their were 3 doors. On on the left which was Hermione's, the middle was the bathroom [which contained a bathtub like pool, and 8 shower heads, along with several sinks and mirrors], which they would share, and the right which was Nott's room.

When she heard the door open behind her, she quickly turned around. Theodore Nott, standing in the doorway; smirking that famous Slytherin smirk.

"What?" Hermione asked, almost stuttering the words at the thought of a Slytherin living next door to her, even though she had shared a bed with a certain Slytherin for the past month.

"You really don't know what you do to him, do you?" He asked, still smirking.

"I don't really understand what you mean, Nott." She said.

Nott had the whole, mysterious boy thing going for him. He somehow knew everything about everyone, and everyone seemed to trust him. Even Draco, who rarely trusted anyone. With his dark brown hair, and greenish eyes, every girl in Hogwarts wanted him, and yet, he didn't date any of them. He was one of the muggle-born's in Hogwarts that never got picked on or talked about. Maybe it was because of everything he knew, maybe it was because of everything he could do.

Hermione gulped.

"Whatever you say Granger, just don't look surprised if you ruined something good over Pansy." He said as he walked up the stairs and turned to the right, before disappearing behind his door. Leaving a very confused Hermione, she decided to go and work out her confusion by going to the library to read some book's before the Perfects & Head meeting that afternoon. She needed to clear her mind, and reading just might alow her that escape.

Spending the entire first night in the library, was surprisingly not a first for Hermione. She had done the exact thing her 2nd year, mad at Ron for something he had said to her. She loved the darkness of the shelves, and she had even grown to love the restricted section over the years, as frightening as it may have seemed to her then; she now was no longer afraid.

She needed to think things through, today had so many twists and turns that she could hardley remember where her and Draco stood at the moment. Fisrt, they made love last night [willingly] for the first time. Second, Hermione had told Draco she might actually like him.

Third, Draco overheard Hermione telling Pansy in rage that she hated Draco, and wanted no part of him in her life. And lastly, Theodore Nott's cryptic warning, "Don't look surprised if you ruined something over Pansy."

Thinking of all of her's and Draco's lover spats that they had, had today, wore her out. She quickly picked up the books and checked them out, before making her way toward her dorms. She had always felt safe at Hogwarts, even if it was the most un-safe place at the time, she loved it; the safe feeling it gave her.

While approaching the 6th floor, 2 floors above the library, she saw a couple in a corner after hours and although it seemed they were just talking, Hermione had to inforce the rules, and since it was after hours, she was forced to break them up.

"Hey, break it up and head back to your rooms. It's after hours." She gasped as she saw who the couple turn around and glance toward her.

Draco and Pansy. Pansy and Draco. Dark Hallway. Alone.

Tears threatened to fall, as she quickly turned around and started shuffling her feet toward the stairs. When she heard someones feet behind her, she started running. She didn't care who it was, Pansy or Draco, she didn't care what either of them had to say to her. Tear's were flowing down her cheeks now, and hitting her white 3/4 arm length dress code shirt like bullets.

When she reached the 7th floor, she still heard her followers foot steps a fair ways behind her; she had a good head start. She reached the portrait and burst through, slamming the door shut behind her, and threw herself into her armchair. Quietly sobbing, as her chest shaked as her crying didn't stop. She couldn't make it to her room tonight, she hoped Nott wouldn't say anything to anyone.

She hoped that whoever was following her, had left, and wasn't going to try to come in; for whatever reason.

Her hope was ill, as the portrait door swung open; and a confused and frustrated Draco Malfoy stood in the door way. Hermione tried not to look at him, she tried not to show her tears, but the moment her eyes hit his body; they roamed over every inch of his skin, taking his full body in.

He was wearing a pair of dark jeans, and a white shirt similar to her's except with a loose tie hanging from his neck, and the sleeve's of his shirt were pushed up to his elbows. His eyes were hard, his face tinted a light pink, from running up the stairs to get in.

"How-w-w....." She stuttered, how did he know their damned password?

He pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to calm his anger. "Don't play with me, Granger."

"What the hells that suppose to mean?" She asked regaining her strength.

"It means you don't fuck with my trust. If you like me, be fucking truthful. If you don't, then we'll just bear our lives together as best we can, but don't fuck around with my trust when you haven't even earned it yet." He was still pinching the bridge of his nose, trying to hold his anger in, and was doing a good job.

His chest heaved up and down, and he spoke with her in such a hard, cold tone, she wondered if this was all brought on by her conversation with Pansy, or was something else bothering him?

"I'm not fucking with your feeling's, Malfoy." She said, her voice still shaking.

"Really? Then use my fucking first name, we're married, you can at least do that." He said, his eyes starring into hers.

"Fine then, Draco. What were you doing with Pansy then, if we're married. You can't just keep her as your whore now, unless I'm aloud to see someone separate too." She said.

Then he did something strange. He laughed.

"You think I want to keep her? You really are as fucked up in the head as I always thought you were. I was trying to tell her not to interfere with our relationship!, but to late, you already did that when you told her you hated me!" He all but screamed at her.

"I didn't mean it." She whispered.

"Good." He said, "let's keep it that way, shall we? Now let's get over this bump in the road and go to sleep." He said before walking over to her and picked her up in his arms. His anger gone, and his playfullness back into play.

"What do you mean we?" She asked, looking into his playful eyes.

"You don't actually think I'm sleeping alone, after last night, do you?" He laughed before caring her up to her bedroom, he knew which one was her's. Nott had showed him, and gave him the password [just in case], while Hermione was gone to the library.

"Yes I do! Let me down I can get myself to bed, and alone!" She said as she tried to get him to let her down.

"No can do, pet. Your mine now," He laughed as he threw her own the bed and jumped on top of her, tickling her merciless.

So maybe this is the Draco she wanted to see, the one in the bedroom. The playful one, that always was touching her and telling her things in her ears when she least expected it.

"What are you grinning about?" He asked, as he straddled her waist and had her hands locked in his, while he was attacking her with unwanted laughter.

"Nothing really." She said, as she genlty pushed him off so they were both laying on their sides starring at each other.

"I want to get to know you Hermione Malfoy. Will you let me?" He asked, sitting up in the bed with his back against her headboard.

"I want you to know me too, Draco. But I don't know if you'll like what you find." She blushed, rejection was always something she feared.

"Bollocks." He said, as he grinned at her. "I want to know everything about you, and I mean everything."

"So how do you plan to find out everything?" She asked, looking up at him.

"Twenty Questions? I know it's childish, but it's the only way that I know how.." He said, still grinning at her.

"Sure, but no hard questions, or embarrassing--" she was cute off.

"To late! You already agreed! Don't worry pet, I'll keep on my promise, I want to know everything. Even embarrassing, arousing, wet detail!" He laughed, as she stared at him in horror.

"That's discusting!" She exclaimed, blushing at his choice of words.

"Just look at it this way, you can ask me anything too." He grinned, folding his hands behind his back.

"Fine", she grumbled. "But then we sleep!"

"If you so eager, Hermione why didn't you just say so." He laughed, as she blushed when she realized what she said.

"I meant the time where I actually rest!" She growled at him.

"Well if you need your sleep so badly, let's begin." He grinned down at her like he was starring at prey, someone he was about to attack, or ravish.

And so they began, into the late hours of Hogwarts, Draco Malfoy and Hermione Malfoy started to learn about each other.

AN: READ&&REVIEW! I love all my reviewers! Be happy, this one is longggg :)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

In the late hours of the Head Girl's room, Hermione and Draco Malfoy are beginning to know each other.

"OK....." Draco said thinking for a second while removing a stray piece of hair from her face and placing it behind her head. "Question one. What is your greatest fear?"

"Easy, flying." She stated. She thought he had already known that, after all, she was never on a broom and barley passed first year flying class. She instead passed only by writing an essay on the pro's and con's of a witch or wizard on a broom.

"You hate flying? That's your greatest fear?" He sounded like somebody had just told him he was pregnant. He started laughing. Hermione felt the whole bed shake as laughter poured out of his lips. "You've fought death eaters? And you've been at the end of the Cruciatus curse? And still your greatest fear is flying? WOW. We'll just have to change that, won't we?" He asked with a playful look in his eyes.

"No we will not," She answered back, her eyes wide from the thought of them on a broom together. And it actually moving.

"Two" She said grinning playfully, she had been wondering this question since they're first night together. "When did you loose your virginity?" She asked, blushing and starring at the red and golden sheets, trying not to look at his face.

"That's what you want to know?" He asked, gently pulling her chin up so she would have to luck him in the eye. "Your actually embarrassed on wanting to know when my first time was?" He asked.

"Yes." She mumbled incoherently.

He sighed, she was wasting her questions. "Third Year, and yes it was to Pansy." He said, looking her in her deep brown eyes. "She was my first, and I was hers, it was at the Manor and it was rather good for my first time. Happy?" He asked.

"No" said blushing, "That just leaves me with more questions."

"Don't waste them on something that I can answer tomorrow," He said.

"But how do I know you'll answer truthfully tomorrow?" She pleaded, her mind still racing of all the things she could ask him.

"Fine, do what you wish." He said, shrugging his shoulder's slightly. "Three. Have you ever touched yourself? You know, masturbated?" He asked, as her jaw dropped.

"You-u-u can't ask me that. Skip. Next question." She stuttered, a blush tinting her cheeks a bright red.

"I can, and I did. Answer now." He said, grinning like a cat. He loved opening up her little almost virginal mind to things that she's never done, or in this case, been asked before.

"Please, next." She pleaded, "It's personal, Draco."

"That's why I'm asking. Now answer." He said, loving the deep dark red that her cheeks were colored at the moment.

"Yes." She mumbled, "But it was only once I swear!" She almost yelled.

"Once huh?" He asked, "Did you think of me?" He questioned, reaching his hand down to pick up hers and kissed it gently.

"That's another question." She said, trying to avoid anymore of his embarrasing questions.

"Fine, love. But why prolong the inevitable? But go ahead ask me another question." He said, rubbing his thumb in circle's on her palm, lighting the skin on fire.

"How many partner's have you had?" She asked, feeling more confident as the questions went on.

"Of the sexual variety?" He asked, grinning. "Or of the girlfriend variety?"

"Sexual" She said, again this elected another blush that rose to her cheeks.

"Wow, you really are that interested in my sex life aren't you? Or is this some weird misplaced jealous side of you that I haven't seen yet?" He asked, wondering about her intentions, but at the same time; liking the fact that she was no longer getting shy at the questions she was asking.

"Yes I'm interested, now answer, you made me answer my question." She said, happy that the darkness was hiding her blushes.

"Gee, I don't know, Hermione. Maybe somewhere between 10 and 20?" He said, looking at the ceiling again.

"10 and 20?! 10 and 20?!!" She yelled, not caring if she woke up Nott. "You've slept with that many people?!" she quickly sat up on the bed.

"You asked, I answered. Come on Hermione, you had to have some idea near those numbers..." He drifted off, he knew this was not a good thing [her raising her voice] and it would probably end there game.

"I had no bloody clue!" She yelled, as she saw the light in the hallway come on, "I thought maybe five or six, but maybe 20?! Urg, that revolting!" She yelled.

"Hermione, just relax, I mean come on, you asked the question." He said pleading with her as they were both now standing by the door.

"I'll see you in the morning, Draco. Good night." She said as she opened the door, and they both turned to see a almost naked Nott, except for boxers, starring confused at them.

"Malfoy is that you?" He asked, scratching his head.

"Yes it is, and mate, put some damn clothes on. My wife can see you." Draco said, as he walked down the steps and out of there common room.

"Try not to wake me up again with your screaming, Hermione." He said as he made his way back into his room, "And try not to kill Pansy in the morning for deflowering 'your man'." Nott laughed as he closed his door, leaving her starring at the vacant hallway. Damn Slytherin, she thought.

Somehow Nott could find out everything.

Hermione spent the night trying to forget about the 'Question Game' she played earlier with Draco. It had ended in deaster. Even with all the tossing and turning she did in her bed to try and forget the game and everything found out in it, including Draco's past number of partners. But when Hermione had woken up the next day, tired and slightly angry, she had still not forgotten about Draco owning up to her the night before. He had slept with that many people? She was probably the worst partner of his life, and she was insecure about her lack of experience compared to his. This wasn't something she could learn in a book, this wasn't some class that she could write an essay in to pass the class.

With sex, practice makes perfect. And Draco had probably experienced perfection to it's finest levels. While herself, virgin Hermione Malfoy [Formally Granger] had been with one partner. Draco Malfoy. Her husband.

The hot shower didn't calm her nerves, but it did help with the cold sweat that had broke out when she started thinking about breakfast and her classes that day. Potions, Arithmancy, and Ancient Runes. The three out of 6 classes she had with Draco, and three out of four that she had with Pansy.

Plus she had to endure breakfast. Great.

She made her way down to the Great Hall, only to be joined by an excited Draco, who forced her to eat breakfast with him.

"You're still not going to talk to me about last night? Did the truth really upset you that much?" He asked as they sat down at the Slytherin table, stares gravitating towards them. Until that was, people got intrigued with their own conversations.

"I really would rather forget everything about last night," She said casually as Pansy and Blaise sat down across from them.

"Why? Was he a bad shag last night?" Grinned Pansy, as Hermione's lips formed a tight line and she shoveled eggs onto her plate.

"Pansy, please shut up." Draco growled as he grabbed himself a muffin.

"All I'm saying is you were never a bad shag when you were with me," She shrugged as Blaise nudged her alittle to be quiet.

That was it, that was all Hermione could take. That was the last straw.

"I guess that's what you and the other twenty girls could agree on!" She yelled as she grabbed her book bag and walked out of Great Hall and headed down to the Potion's room for her first class. Although she was going to be at least 20 minutes early, she didn't care; she needed to get a moment's peace to get her mind together.

When people started rolling into the class room, she didn't notice when a certain blond haired boy sat down next to her, taking her best friends spots.

"Leave." She growled threateningly.

"Not a chance," He replied grinning, as he put his books on the desk. "Your upset, I know, but you were going to find it out sooner or later. And besides," He laughed, "You never answered my question."

"What question?" She asked, but he didn't get to answer as Professor Snape walked through the door, and rushed them into an assignment.

Half way through she noticed Draco was already done, and started grinning, as he knew it would get on her nerves. She was always the first to be done, always. But somehow he had gotten through with the assignment before her, and that just added to her reasons to be angry with him.

She was happy when he whispered in her ear, everybody was into there own little world's, when he said the next naughty words in her ear.

"When you touch yourself, do you think of me?" She almost choked as as turned in her assignment to Snape and sat back down in her seat, and opened up a book trying to ignore him. Bad idea.

"Do you get wet when you think about me hard inside you?" He asked, laughing as she shifted uncomfortably in her chair.

"Are you getting wet right now? Thinking of all the things I could do to you?" He asked, and moved closer to her. He placed a hand on her thigh.

"Not here," She hissed.

"Why not? You won't let us do it behind closed doors, so why not bring it out into the open?" His hands started to move up dangerously.

"Please stop, we can continue doing this tonight, behind closed doors. Just stop." She pleaded with him, looking into his grey eyes as they were burning with fire and lust.

"Did you ever think that maybe I don't want to stop?" He asked grinning, as he fingers finally found their destination. "Maybe I want to get you off where every body can see you," He leaned into her and licked her ear lobe. "Smell you?" He asked, but it was short lived once the bell rang and Hermione removed his hands from her knickers and ran out of the room, trying to remember what class she had next. And also trying to avoid Draco.

It was going to be a long day.

And that it was, by the end of the day, Hermione had tried but not succeeded to evade all of Draco's advances. He had made it into her knickers once again in Ancient Runes, but in Arithmancy luckily Ron and Harry had found her side before Draco had, but that didn't stop her from noticing his eyes glaring into hers from the back of the classroom.

Lunch was easy, simply because she had skipped it, to take a shower; in desperate need to cool off. Draco had her on edge all day, and he knew it was just building up to a very mind-blowing orgasm that she would soon need to take care of by herself, or have Draco take care of it for her. But he waited, until she was alone and her classes were over to confront her about her misplaced jealousy.

That night Draco entered into the Head common room while Hermione and Nott were outside in the hallways doing rounds, he had a great day so far. He had almost fulfilled one of his favorite fantasies, getting Hermione off in public. He loved how she didn't fight him when he parted her legs.

He loved how she was so ready for him, he got hard just thinking about it.

When Hermione returned with Nott, Draco was in one of the armchairs reading a book from their library.

"Good night, Theodore." Said Hermione as she walked past Draco and made her way up the stairs, but she wasn't quick enough. Draco had caught her by her arm and pulled her back into the common room.

"Can you leave us alone for awhile, Nott?" Asked Draco politely, his eyes burning into Hermione's.

"Sure" He said, "Just don't kill her, we have rounds tomorrow." He grinned at Hermione before walking up the stairs and closing his door.

It was awkward for the next few minutes. As long as Draco had been in the Head common room, he did not think about what he was actually going to say to Hermione. So he was trying to pull together his thoughts.

Hermione on the other hand was going to hex not into next Tuesday for giving Draco the password to their dorms, then hex him agian just for the heck of it. Who did he think he was? Just another idiotic Slytherin that had made his way under her skin. She wanted to find out why he was there, since he wasn't speaking yet, she decided not to prolong the inevitable, since he had yet to speak, and she wanted to get this over with; and get to the good stuff that he had her anticipating all day.

"Soooo?" she began, waiting for his reply.

"You're jealous on my number of other partners?" He questioned, his tone actually serious.

"It's not that Draco, that was just the beginning." She sighed, before slumping down in the arm chair realising that it was going to be a long conversation.

"So what's the big deal? It better not be something stupid like you wanted to be my first of something, because if that's the case, your more delusional than I thought. "

"No, that's not it at all!" She threw her hands up exasperated.

"Then what is it Hermione, please enlighten me." He actually wanted to know.

"It's nothing Draco, honestly."

"Your a terrible liar, Hermione. Did I ever tell you that? You look like your in pain when you're lie." He said, still waiting for her response.

"Just......was I bad?" She blushed and began playing with the hem of her shirt.

"Bad at what?" He asked his face confused, and she could almost see the wheels in his head spinning and churning trying to figure out her vague question.

"At having sex with you.." She mumbled.

"_THAT_'s what your worried about? Your shagging abilities?" He questioned while laughing uncontrollably.

"I knew you would react like that!" She yelled getting up and making a run to her room, but he caught her once more and dragged her back down to the common room and into the arm chair once more.

His breathing was ragged, and Hermione couldn't stop focusing on the way his chest heaved up and down with every laugh that racked his chest. The way his hair was unkempt in the late hours, as he know longer gelled it back. Then his eyes met hers and there was a new confused look on his face.

"_WHAT _gave you that idea?" He asked, "Was it something I said, something I did? Please tell me, because I need to know what gave you this hint of idiotic thought." He said his tone completely serious.

"You just said that you had alot of partners remember?" She asked, slightly embarrassed and was stuttering through some words. "And you said Pansy was good, so I figure I must be bad. Or at least worse than alot of the girls that you have shagged--" She was cut of by his finger on her lips.

"You need to stop over analyzing things Hermione." He whispered, realizing he had to watch what he said around her.

"Just tell me I'm right then, get it over with! Like a band-aid, tell me what a horrible shag I am!" She screamed, which gave Draco a grin that he couldn't stop from forming on his face.

"You want to know the truth Hermione?" He asked, still grinning.

She nodded eagerly.

"You were my best shag. Fantastic. You were quite enthusiastic, BOTH times, and you had an appetite that I could barley keep up with. I loved the way you screamed my name, and your the only girl that can make me moan." She blushed at his words, not realizing that Nott had awoken once more and made his way to the top of the stairs, leaning on the rail. But Draco's speech wasn't finished.

"You were better than Pansy, and better than any other person that I've fucked or shagged. You were the best, from the way you took and gave exactley what you needed, to the way you became submissive when I wanted to make you feel good. You have nothing to be worried about, love." He said, as he drew her up into her arms and hugged her.

The were briefly interrupted my a slightly annoyed Nott. "Oi!" He yelled. "I'm trying to get some bloody sleep here! And I don't want to be awoken by Hermione screaming or you Malfoy telling her what a brilliant shag she is! So can you please not wake me up again, it's been two night's in a row; let's not make it a third!" He yelled, before stomping off into his room and slammed the door.

"Wow, I've never seen him so angry." Said Draco, as he pulled away from Hermione.

"You've seen him angry? I've only seen him quiet, I didn't know he had another emotion." giggled Hermione, laughing at the situation, and the reaction from Nott.

"So now that we've woken up the Head Boy two nights in a row, by your screaming..."

"Hey! That's so not true, tonight you were the one screaming!" He wiggled his eyebrows at this.

"Oh really?" He said, as his hands reached up and grasped her face.

"You know what I mean," She said blushing.

"Sadly I do." He sighed, dropping his hands and instead took her hand in his and made their way toward the door. " So does this mean your over your doubts about your sexual inexperience with me?" He asked, kissing her palm.

"Kinda, does this mean you'll stop trying to get into my pants in public?" She asked, blushing at his actions early that day.

"Not at all," he smirked, pushing her into the wall just outside the Head Portrait opening. He kissed his way down her neck until he found her pulse point and sucked hard, as she tried to push him off. "I have so many more fantasies to act out before we leave Hogwarts. You have no idea what I want to do to your body." He breathed, his breath lingering against her neck.

"Tell me, please." She breathed, her breath hitched at his closeness.

He pulled away quickly at that. "Sorry, love. Wouldn't want to scare you away so soon." He grinned before gently kissing Hermione on the lips and left to his own dormitory for a good night's sleep.

A bad night's sleep on Hermione's part, she squirmed in her bed all night thinking about his words, and she was still replaying them in her head as breakfast came.

_'I have so many more fantasies to act out before we leave Hogwarts.'_

Great, she thought, Draco Malfoy was obviously kinky.

_'Wouldn't want to scare you away so soon.'_

Great, she thought, as she put some fruit on her plate. Draco Malfoy, her husband, had scary sexual kinky plans for them to act out, and apparently; they could scare her.

She was trying to hold a descent conversation with Ginny, before an letter landed in front of her, and she looked up watching Draco Malfoy's eagle fly away to his cage.

The letter was adressed to her, and she was afraid to open it. But Ginny encouraged her, and she finally tore open the letter to look at it's inside's.

_Hermione,_

_Meet me in the Room of Requirement. 10:30 pm tonight. Don't be late._

_Draco_

He was demanding her presence in a secluded area. He was demanding that she be there, and that she not be late. Who was he to demand such a thing, oh yes her husband.

Great, Hermione had just signed away her night to a very kinky Draco Malfoy. Just great.

AN: Haha so how was it? So I happily hand over alot of this chapter to my new beta :) [Lady-Draco79] She's amazing, and has put alot of hard work into this chapter, so show your appreciation and review and let us know exactly how much you liked or hated this chapter! It's been a long week, too long, and the next chapter should be up in a week or so i'm hoping, but i might be heading to Texas in a couple weeks for business :/

So let's hope it doesn't keep me away for long!! :) READ AND REVIEW!!!! :)


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7

Hermione walked into the Room of Requirement with hesitation. Tonight just seemed so....different. In her mind at least, Draco and her were getting along. But at the same time she had no idea what was going on in his mind. They got along great in bed at least, and she loved the sex.

Ahh the sex. It was amazing, and Hermione had no idea why she had objected to him in the first place. He was so gentle, so considerate of her own needs before his. And that's truthfully what she needed. Even though at first she hated herself for letting him be so intimate with her, she loved the way he made her feel.

The room was dark, and there was a bed at the other end of the room with black silk covers draped over the top. It was an iron bed that was bigger than the bed that they had in their dorms. There was some candle light next to the bed that was bearly lighting up the room.

"Surprized you showed, Princess." A voice said. Hermione turned around to see Draco standing in the dark opening of the door. His hair was messy and his shirt sleeve's were rolled up, like he ran up to the room without checking his appearence in the mirror before he left.

"Why? Didn't think I could fight off a Slytherin, did you?" She asked smirking, as he came out of the doorway and walked towards her. His grey eyes gleaming at her alone and in this situation.

"No, I just didn't think you'd be eager to be alone with me after our last encounter." He said, as he made his way to stand by the bed. He let he fingers dance around one of the candle's flames. They licked at his fingers, and danced over his skin. He looked so....mysterious standing there. Like he didn't know what he was doing there. Like he didn't know what she was doing there.

"You think your little confession scared me away?" She gulped. It had. It scared her alot, just thinking about the things he could do to her. And how kinky those things were. After all, she had only just lost her virginity a month and a half ago. She was had little to nothing when it came to experience.

"Did it?" He asked, as his eyes glanced up to meet her's. They were dark and boldly staring back at her, searching her face . His eyes traced over her eye brows that were creased with conflict, her eyes that were clouded with lust, her cheeks that were flushed at the thought of her being there, and her lips that were drawn in a tight pressed line as she thought of her reaction slowly.

"Does it matter?" she asked finally, thinking of how this was going to end, and any possible reactions that she could expect from him. She found none.

He walked over to her. He feet hard on the floor. His face, she couldn't read. His eyes were hard, but something was boiling behind them. Something she couldn't put her finger on.

"If you think I'm here to force you to do something, your dead wrong. Leave if you think I'd ever force you to do something like that." He said before glarring at her, and returning to his position by the bed. He continued to let the flames lick his fingers from the candle.

"So if I'm not here to be forced, then pray tell why I'm in a dark room, alone with you, and the only light here is candle light?" He smirked after she got the sentence out.

His smirk lit up his enter face, and made her cheeks flush at the naughty thought he was probably thinking.

"I never said we weren't here for sex." He chuckled as he heard her dry swallow. "I just said that you wouldn't be forced." He glanced over at her face, that was red with embarrassment and flushed with arousal.

"What makes you think I'm going to come willingly?"

"Trust me, Princess. You'll come willingly." He chuckled at the double meaning of words. Her eyes widened, as he motioned for her to join him by the bed.

"I doubt that," Hermione whispered once she was at his side, starring up at him, "I'm not in the mood."

"we'll see." He said before he removed he started to unbutton the rest of his shirt and slid it off he shoulders before he tossed it on the floor, a couple feet away from the bed. His ripples in his abs were shown in the candle light, and his nipples were slightly hard from the coldness of the room. He looked so pale in the light that it was almost unbearable to watch him and not touch him.

Hermione reached for him, but Draco backed away.

"The rules are this. You do as I say. If you don't listen or you refuse, the consequence is simple, I leave you here and return to our dorms, were we won't be talking for the rest of the night. Understood?" He said and his hand rested on the edge of his belt buckle.

Hermione nodded, wanting to see what he meant the other night.

"Good. Now take off your shoes." Hermione followed his command as she took off her black shoes, leaving her in knee high black socks, a pleated skirt, and her shirt. Her eyes were trying to get his attention but he wouldn't let her have that advantage. His eyes were running over her body, taking in everything. Every detail.

Her blush was creeping up her neck and tinting her cheeks as she watched his eyes take her in. When his eyes stopped running over the surface of her body, Draco slowly walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge.

"Now tell me what you want." He said, his eyes still focused on her body.

Hermione fidgeted quickly. Her palms were getting sweaty, and her heart was racing more quickly. It seemed that every move he made had her panties dripping.

"I don't get what you mean." She whispered as she shifted her weight from foot to foot. His eyes finally reached her's and held their gaze.

"If you don't know what I mean, then why did you come?" He asked, watching her facial movements incase she choose to lie.

"I don't know." She whispered, dropping her eyes in embarrassment.

"Take off you panties." He said, his eyes dropping to her most private place. He was looking at her as if she didn't have any clothes on. She might as well have been naked, because he already knew what was under all of her garments.

She slowly knelt down and slide her underwear off of her hips and past her knees, until they feel in a puddle around her ankles. She tried to look in his eyes but he wouldn't let her.

"Are you wet?" He asked. His gaze slowly drifting up her body until the met her eyes. And her blushing cheeks. She mumbled something before she looked away from his eyes, and dropped her eyes to the floor in shame.

"Say it." He egged her on. Still, she mumbled her answer.

"If you can't say a simple yes or no then maybe you should leave." He stood up and began making his way to the door, before he heard her whisper.

"Yes." That one word made him turn around from his stride to the door, and he slowly made his way back to his position on the bed. Him sitting on the edge, with her in her school uniform, half undressed in front of him.

"Good." He replied, "Tonight is about your boundaries, and how far I'm going to push you. So far the only side of me you've seen is the side that doesn't want to scare you, that makes love to you. But there's a different side to me Hermione. A side that wants to see you in pain and pleasure. That wants to make you say the dirtiest words, and wants you squirm under me. Starting tonight, I'm going to show you that side." His face was well hidden in this light that even though she knew he was smirking, his words sounded scary.

Hermione stood there, taking in his words. She married a crazy man, it was official. And yet she trusted him not to hurt her tonight, or any other night.

"Lay on the bed" He said, as he stood up and went to stand behind her. She did as he said. This was like one of her old muggle games, 'Simon Says'.

"Pull your knees up to your chest" He said, his eyes locking into hers.

Realization rushed over her, as a blush rushed to flush her entire face.

"I can't." She whispered. "Too embarrassing."

"Embarrassing? Really, because I'm sure I've seen it all before." He was getting angry and his patience was running thin, as she silently refused to obey his last command.

"Last chance." He said sternly, before he turned and exited the room.

What the hell just happened? Hermione wondered. She glanced around the room, and waited for a minute in hope that he would come back. Her hope was ill after 10 minutes had passed and Draco had not returned to the room. She searched around the room for her underwear before realizing that Draco had taken them with him.

Damn prat. She thought, before slipping her shoes back on and making her way back toward the Head Dorms, hoping maybe he was inside waiting for her, or laying on her bed waiting to forgive her; but he was not.

Nor was he at breakfast the next morning.

He attended all their classes as he was required to, but when the time came for them to be dismissed, he was the first one out the door and he always seemed to evade her advances.

She didn't know what to do, other then go to the one place he seemed to always be now; His Slytherin dorms.

She worked her way to the dungeons, and walked straight through the open portrait. When she walked in, she realized that the reason that the portrait was open was because of a 'back to school' celebration that was being hosted in the Common Room.

As she searched through the kids she tried to find Draco, but she failed miserabley. Instead she settled for the second best.

Blaise Zambini.

She approached him quickly and got straight to the point of her visit, but before she could get her question out, she got a smell of him. And he was reeking fire whiskey.

"Blaise, where's Draco?" She asked slowly, hoping he'd just tell her so she could go find him.

"YOu know what's funny?" He asked, slurring his words slightly before putting an arm around her and steering her over to the couch. He didn't wait for her response. "He cares. He actually cares, but he doesn't have a heart, isn't that funny?" He giggled, as she sat him down on the couch, before asking him agian.

"Blaise, I need you to tell me where Draco is, it's important." She said agian, looking in his eyes as he burst into laughter agian.

"He's always around now. ALWAYS. And why is that? He has you, his wife. And who do I have? Nobody, but you can help me out with that can't you?" He asked, leaning in closer, whispering the last part in her ear.

"No Blaise, just tell me where Draco is, so I can leave." She asked agian. She hated drunk people, they were incredibly stupid.

But before he could produce another stupid sentence from his confused and fuzzy mind, a voice in front of her answered for him. It was deep and hard, and confused.

"What the hell are you doing in my common room? And what the hell are you doing in my best friend's arms?" His eyes were wild, but she could tell he was trying to hold in his anger, and his jealousy.

"She was helping me mate." Blaise mummered, while rubbing his face in Hermione's hair.

"That's greart and all Blaise but can you leave my wife alone for a second so we could talk?" He asked Blaise. Slowly Blaise removed his hold on Hermione and stumbled over to a group of fifth year girls to talk.

Hermione began to speak but Draco's hard eyes cut her off. Great, he was angry.

"Go up to my room. Up the stairs 3rd room on the right and it's the center bed." He said before turning around and heading over to Blaise and helping him to his room before he could do any more damage.

As she was heading up the stairs, she heard Blaise yelling at Draco, "How come you get to get some, but just because I'm a little bit drunk, you take away the fun?" This made Hermione laugh. Blaise was whinning because Draco was not allowing him to have sex while he was drunk.

"Blaise, your heavy enough as it is mate so stop fighting me, you need sleep." Draco said as he led Blaise down the opposite hallway that Hermione was headed in. When she reached the 3rd door on the right, she serveyed the room before she entered.  
There were 2 other bed's besides Draco's. Their were three chests of drawers and next to each bed was a nightstand. They had their trunks at the end of the beds. Draco had black sheet's while the bed to the right and left of his had green sheets. Hermione went to lay on Draco's bed, on the nightstand she noticed there were two books; '10 Common Potions that Could Leave you Fatal' and '20 Ways to Block Your Mind'.

She noted these in her head, reminding herself to ask him later what each one was for. Then she heard the door close and she scooted back to the headboard of the bed so that if it was not Draco they couldn't see her. But indeed it was Draco, he discarded his robes, and his dress pants, leaving him in a white shirt and black boxers. He got in the bed and closed the curtains around them, before muttering a silencing spell. It kept people from hearing them, but they could still hear the outside noises.

He looked at her strangly. Before brushing a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Why are you in my room, Hermione?" Draco asked, staring at her with those smoldering gray eyes.

"You asked me to come to your room remember?" She glared at him, not letting him pull her into his charm.

"That's not what I mean and you know it." He said, letting her try agian.

"You weren't at breakfast." She stated.

"I wasn't hungry." He replied.

"You haven't been at breakfast in days." She raised an eyebrow.

"Your point?" He smirked.

"And you haven't been to my room in days..." She drifted off. His smirk got even wider at this.

"Sorry, love. Wasn't aware you wanted me in your bedchambers." She glared at him, before getting up and straddling him and pinning his arms into the bed.

"I wasn't aware you didn't want to be in my bedchambers." She growled.

"I never said that." He smirked agian, as she tightened her hold on his arms.

"Then what's the reason that you have been avoiding me, Draco Malfoy. And don't you dare say that you haven't." She threatened. He instead flipped them over and held her hands above her head, and his head dove to her neck as he inhaled her scent. She always smellled of lavender now, and he loved it.

"I've missed you." He whispered agianist her neck. She could feel his breath warming her neck and shoulder, all the way up to her ear.

"Ohh no you don't Draco. Don't stray away from the real problem here! Why were you avoiding me?" She asked him agian, trying to push him off of her, but he wouldn't budge. His breath was reaching her nose, and she loved how....delicious he smelled. He was mouth watering. 'No Hermione. Stay on task' she thought.

"I already told you. I didn't think you wanted to see me, after what happened. You know, the other night. When I walked out on you, after you refused to follow my instructions." His breath washed over her throat, bathing it in warmness.

"Ohh. That." Her mind was swirling, as he ran his lips from her neck down to her collarbone.

"Yes. That." He smirked agianist her neck, and she shivered as she felt it. She couldn't even think of his reply, when he moved both of her hands into one of his. He let his free hand trail down her body.

"So you missed me?" Hermione breathed, as he moved his hand to tease the area between her belly button and her bikini line.

He lifted his head up to look at her, his lips were pulled into a smirk. "I believe I've already said that Hermione. Now the real question is going to be asked, did you miss me?" She could feel his body heat agianist her, it was smoldering. Not only that, but she could feel his growing arousal, pushing directly into her heated area.

She stared him straight in the eye before answering, "yes". Then she attacked his lips. She moved them quickly over his, wetting them over and over. She felt him squirming above her and she missed the way his body reacted to hers. She missed the way he nibbled on her body lip, electing whimpers from her. She missed the way he turned her on.

She finally let his lips go, but she swiftly attached hers lips to his next, searching for his pulse point; at this he let go of her hands and arched his neck to she could get better access. She knew when she found it, she heard the most beautiful noise in the world, coming deep from his throat.

"Unghhhh", He groaned, pushing his body further into hers. She smirked agianist his neck, she needed his clothes off now. But as she reached for his belt, he stopped her.

"I don't think we should do that", he said slowly, removing her hands from his belt buckle, and rolled off of her; before sitting up in the bed.

"What did you just say?" She asked, looking dumb and confused.

He ran his fingers through his hair, "I said, I don't think we should have sex." She gaped at him.

"And why the hell not?!" She all but screamed.

"I think we should just take a break okay? Take it easy. Work our way up to sex, you know?" He asked, looking at her hopefully.

"No, I don't know. And this is stupid," She said before reaching for his belt agian, he swatted her hand away.

"Hey!" He laughed, pushing her hand away as she reached for him agian. "Aren't I suppose to be the one eager for sex?" He laughed, starring at her while she was starring at his belt buckle.

"We were never an ordinary couple, Malfoy." She never took her eyes off of his buldge in his pants.

"Are we really back to last names, Princess?" He teased, before lifting a hand to her chin and tilting it up; leading her eyes to his, and away from his crotch.

"No, are you being serious when you say you don't want to have sex with me?" She asked, her eyes watering slightly.

"Don't do that. Don't make me feel like the big bad Slytherin, just because I want to take it easy and enjoy our realationship. I'm not saying that I don't want to have sex with you, I think this proves it." He gestered down to his buldge. "I want to have sex with you. I just think that it'll be better for us," He grabbed her hand and squeezed it tightly, "if we wait to have sex for awhile."

"Fine", she said. Before trying to get off her bed, before her arm was grasped by his hand. "What now?" She groaned as she turned back to face him. "I get it, you don't want to have sex right now. And it's easier if you avoid me, I get that. So I'll see you around," She turned to leave agian, but he tugged on her arm agian.

"Hey!", He said pulling her back into his bed. "I never said it was easier to avoid you. Just stay with me tonight. Please, just stay tonight. No sex, just us sleeping." He said, starring into her eyes.

"Won't it be harder for us, if we sleep together?" She whispered, before snuggling into his arms. His chest to her back.

"Let's find out." He whispered, his breath cooling her neck.

"Won't your roommates know I'm in here?" She whispered back, starring at the black curtains that shelded their bodies from the rest of the room.

"So? Does that bother you?" He whispered, after drapping his arm around her stomach.

"Yes! I'm not some whore that stays in your bed-" He cut her off.

"No, your not. Your my wife, and I think they'll understand if you spend the night with me. Now stop trying to get out of this and go to sleep." He mummered. And with that she drifted into the best night of sleep that she's had so far at Hogwarts.

Hermione woke to the sound of water running, and Gregory Goyle that slept in the bed on the left; closest to the door.

"Draco, mate! Get up! You have an hour before breakfast in the Great Hall." Then she heard him start shifting through his drawers in search of clothes. She turned to face Draco.

"Hey! Draco, wake up!" Hermione whispered. When he didn't stir, Hermione decided to try a different approach. She placed a chaste kiss on his lips. It wasn't hot and heavy like their other kisses. Or rushed and needed like their sneaky make out sessions. It was wet, and light.

And sure enough, as soon Hermione's lips left his, Draco's eyes opened up.

"Good morning, Princess." He said, before tightening his hold on her more.

"It is not a good morning, Draco! I have to get back to my room, and this place is swarming with people!" She whispered harshley.

"It's not a big deal, just go back to your Head Dorms." He mumbled before turning over.

"No! Draco! Wake up!" She said, before shaking him recieving a grown from him. He rolled back over as she continued to shake him.

"It's not that hard, love. Just get out of my bed, walk out of my room and through the common room, and head up to your dorms." He said.

"I'm in yesterday's clothes!" She shrieked.

"So?" He questioned.

"Get dressed Draco. So you can walk me out of your dorms." She glared at him.

"I don't have to get dressed," he shrugged. He sat up in bed and tore open the curtains, which made her move closer toward the side that was still closed.

"Come on, Princess. Nobody's going to say anything to you, not while I'm with you." He reached his hand out to her, and she took it.

"Hey mate, and......Malfoy?" Goyle said confused, not knowing what to call Hermione now.

"Hey, Greg." Said Draco, tugging Hermione towards the door.

"Morning." Hermione mumbled, looking at the floor. As Draco squeezed her hand and moved around Goyle to go through the door, that led to the the common room; but the didn't make it down the hallway before Blaise Zambini stopped them.

"Oi! Draco, thanks for last...night?" He questioned, looking at Hermione then their hands enterlocked together.

"Welcome mate, but I'll see you at breakfast. I have to get Hermione safely out of the dungeons." He smirked.

"Alright, Draco. It was lovely to see you agian, Hermione; let's not make it a habit." He grinned, before Draco took Hermione into the hallway and led Hermione down the stairs and to the exit out of the dungeons in quiet. When they were at the door, Hermione leaned agianist the wall.

"Your friends don't like me." She whispered.

"And your's don't like me." He said, louder than she did.

"Does that make you mad?" She asked, staring into his eyes.

"No."

"Are you lying?"

"Maybe, are you done asking useless questions?"

"Kiss me." She commanded, he looked at her warily.

"I don't think thats the best idea..." He drifted off, looking up and down the dungeons.

"It's just one kiss" She whispered.

"Fine," He leaned down and slowly touched his lips to hers. The second they touched, Hermione grabbed his shirt pulling him towards her. It didn't last long.

Draco grabbed her fists and unlatched them from his shirt. He slammed her up agianist the wall, and she hit her head. He removed his lips from hers, and moved away from her, glarring.

"You hurt my head." She said, breathing heavily.

"You hurt my trust." Replied Draco, still glarring.

"Didn't mean to.." She whispered.

"Whatever, just remember our conversation about last night. And after your little display right there, it might be awhile At least now I know I need to stay in groups while I'm with you," He winked, "Saftey in groups." He laughed as he started making his way back to his dorms.

Hermione had one thought and one thought only at that moment.

Bloody Hell.

AN: So thought? Thankks, sorry it took so long, problems arrived with the beta. it's going to be harder to put chapters up this next couple of weeks, i'm really busy. the reviews will make me want to write though! so give me your thoughs,


End file.
